Fighting For Love
by MissKTFan
Summary: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?
1. One Tough Bitch

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Austin, better known as Angel, to everyone around her, is as cold and ruthless as her father, Stone Cold Steve Austin. At the tender age of twenty-one, she has made a name for herself in the World Wrestling Federation, partly because of her father, but mostly because of her strength, her talent, and her unending beauty. With long golden brown hair and soft brown eyes to match, nearly every single man in the Federation has asked her out, but Angel turned them all down. She has no interest in men at this time in her life. Her focus is only on being the best female competitor in the Federation.  
  
"I'm helping you out tonight." Angel said, barging into her father's dressing room. "No, you're not. I want you to stay away from the ring. These guys are tough and they like to hurt people." Steve said. "Dad, I can handle them. You know I can." Angel argued. "I'm not kidding. Stay away from the ring." He said, giving her a warning look. But Angel had no intentions of listening. "Listen to your father, sweetheart. He knows what he's talking about." Debra said. "Mom, you know how good I am. I can take them." Angel replied. "That may be, but your father doesn't want your help tonight, so you should listen to him." Debra said. "You're going up against them all alone?" Angel asked. "No, Bradshaw and Kane are my partners." Steve replied. "Can I at least come to the ring and watch?" Angel asked, hoping he'd say yes. Steve looked up at his daughter for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea to let her out there. "Please, Dad?" Angel begged. "Yeah, but don't think about interfering." He said. "I promise I won't." Angel replied, crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
Angel walked down the ramp with her father, Bradshaw, and Kane, knowing that she was going to help her father the minute she saw an opportunity. She was well known for her aerial style of wrestling and could perform any type of aerial move with precision and accuracy, each and every time. Often, she would help her father when he was having trouble or when he was outnumbered and tonight would be no different. When they got down to the ring, she stepped inside, along with her father, Bradshaw, and Kane, to wait for his opponents.  
  
X-Pac, Big Show, Scott Hall, and Booker T came down the ramp, never once taking their eyes off of them, until they slid into the ring and saluted to the fans. Angel eyed them all warily, wishing she could take them out now, eager to draw blood and watch them recoil from her drop kick, or her frogspash, which were two of her favorite moves. She hadn't noticed her father talking to her, so she jumped when she felt Kane tapping her on the shoulder. He pointed and she knew it was time to leave the ring, though she really didn't want to.  
  
She slid out of the ring and stood by the corner, closest to the ramp, watching everything, intently. Angel didn't want to miss the opportunity to lend a hand. The match was a slobberknocker as usual, with her father giving most of the blows, but things turned around after a while and he started getting tired. X-Pac was in the ring and was about to give Steve his famous, broncobuster, but Angel was there to help. She shoved her father out of the way, scurried into the ring and drop kicked X-Pac, as he charged to the corner. X-Pac recoiled from the blow to his face and landed with a thud. Seeing that he was down, she decided to finish him off for her father, who was till getting his wits about him. Quickly, she climbed the ropes, while Bradshaw and Kane kept the Referee occupied and executed a frogsplash. Then, she slid out of the ring and took her position in the corner again.  
  
Steve saw X-Pac lying unconscious. He didn't know how he got there, but he didn't care. He went for the pin and got the three count before anyone could stop it. Angel smiled, knowingly and even laughed when she saw Kane nodding to her, indicating his approval of what she'd done. Angel slid back into the ring and stood with Kane and Bradshaw, while her father saluted to the fans and poured beer down his throat, his typical routine after winning a match.  
  
A week later, Angel arrived at the arena early and learned that X-Pac had challenged her to a match. Her mother and father weren't there with her, but that didn't stop her. She agreed to wrestle him, knowing she could take him out. As the time for her match drew closer, she felt her adrenaline surging. This was something she'd longed for, something she'd wanted, and now she would have a chance to prove that she could be just as ruthless with a man, as she was with a woman.  
  
Angel walked to the Titan Tron, full of confidence, ready to meet X-Pac and show him what she was made of. When she saw him approaching with the rest of the NWO, she didn't let it bother her. She could take them all down, if they decided to interfere. Walking down the ramp, she listened to the crowd roar and knew this was something they had wanted to see. For months she'd been interfering in her father's matches and wrestling the women in the Federation, but now she was going to get the chance to prove that she feared no one.  
  
Kane and Taker sat in Taker's dressing room, their eyes glued to the monitor, angry that Vince had put Angel up against X-Pac. "You know what Steve is going to say when he hears about this." Taker commented. Kane nodded, never once taking his eyes off of the screen. "Think she can handle it?" Kane asked. "Angel? I know she can handle it, but that's not the point. Steve would tear them guys apart if he knew what was going on right now." Taker stated. Again, Kane nodded, but he was focused on the monitor, on Angel, wondering if she would be okay with four men to contend with.  
  
Angel's eyes were fixed on X-Pac, who was in the ring waiting for her. Her mind was focused on giving him great physical pain before leaving the ring the winner of the match. When she entered the ring, she stepped towards him, then backed away, taunting him, while smirking at him. He smiled at her antics and waited for her to make the first move, but she stood perfectly still, her hands on her hips, watching him, studying him, waiting for him to pounce. When he saw that she wasn't going to move, he walked towards her, but he was met with an unexpected clothesline. Angel crossed to the other side of the ring and turned to see him getting to his feet again.  
  
The smile returned as he walked towards her again. Angel watched him, knowing what he was thinking. She was good at reading people's thoughts and she knew he expected another clothesline. When he charged at her, she ducked under him and turned to dropkick him into the turnbuckle. His face hit the turnbuckle and he landed on his back with a thud. Angel stood over him, smiling at him, taunting him. She knew how angry he would be if a woman beat him, and she intended to do just that.  
  
The other members of the NWO stood outside of the ring, watching her, waiting for the opportunity to interfere. X-Pac got to his feet again and turned to face her. This time, the smile had disappeared and she could see humiliation. "Come again, little boy." She taunted. He did and she nailed him with a low blow that went unnoticed. She laughed when he dropped to his knees. Before he could stand, she executed another dropkick, perfectly, kicking him square in the jaw. This was amusing to her, while frustrating for the others.  
  
Angel backed up and felt a large hand grab her ankle. Before she knew what was happening, she was on her back and being pulled from the ring by Big Show. She showed no fear, which confused Big Show, because most people took one look at him and ran, but not Angel. She faced him and even smiled. This caused him to hesitate, because he knew if he executed any move, he could hurt her. Angel took advantage of this and shoved him as hard as she could. He hardly staggered, but it gave her time to back away from him. Slowly, she backed around the ring towards the announcer's table. When he followed, she thought of how to take him down.  
  
Big Show walked towards her, never once taking his eyes off of her, but he'd been focusing on her face her and body language so much, that he hadn't seen her grab the chair. Scott Hall had advanced towards her, but before he could do anything, she brought it up and slammed it down on his head. Then, she brought it up again and hit Big Show with it. He hardly moved from the blow, so she did it again, this time with more force, and watched him fall backwards.  
  
Angel tossed the chair and slid into the ring to face her challenger, X- Pac, who was waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and swung her into the corner, but when he went to follow it up, Angel brought her legs up and kicked him in the face again. Seeing that he was down, she went for her finisher, the frogsplash and executed it perfectly, before pinning him for the three count. Quickly, she saluted to the fans. Then she slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp before they were on their feet. The crowd had erupted when they saw her win her first match against a male competitor. She'd done it. She'd proven that she could take a man out, just as easily as a woman.  
  
When she got backstage, Angel saw Kane and Taker leaning against the wall. "Well, how'd I do?" She asked, smiling at them both. "I'd say you kicked some ass out there, girl." Taker commented. "And it felt so damn good." She said, laughing. "I'll bet." Kane replied, a smirk on his face. Angel waved to them, before going to the women's locker room to shower and change. When she was finished, she walked out to the front of the building and was met by an angry X-Pac. "What the hell was that shit?" He asked, as she closed the door behind her. "Sore loser?" She asked, smirking at him. "You're nothing but a bitch, Angel." X-Pac said. "Takes one to know one." She retorted, before heading to her car. "I'll get even with you." He called after her.  
  
Angel laughed to herself as she started her car and returned to the hotel. When she got back there, her father, who was livid, met her in the lobby. "What the hell were you doing in the ring with X-Pac?" He asked, venom in his tone. "Dad, X-Pac challenged me. I wasn't going to refuse." Angel replied. "Can't you be proud of me? Look what I did tonight." She added. Her father's look softened and she saw the hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Of course I'm proud of you. I'm the toughest son of a bitch in the Fed and it looks like my baby girl is the toughest bitch." He commented. Angel smiled back at him and put her arm around him as they walked to the elevators. "You did great tonight, baby. I'm proud of you." Steve said, as they stepped onto the elevator. 


	2. Preparation

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
For every action, there is a reaction and Angel learned that when she showed up at the arena the following night. "The NWO wants a match with you tonight." Vince told her. "All four of them?" Angel asked. "Yes, so I'm allowing you to pick two partners. It will be a handicap match. You can choose any two guys you want. Just make sure you're ready, because you're going out there in an hour." Vince replied. Angel nodded and walked down the hall. She stopped in front of a door and looked up at it, before knocking. She knew that if she asked, he would oblige, so she was confident that tonight would be perfect.  
  
Lightly, she tapped on the door and watched him open it. He stared down at her for a moment, wondering why she was there. Then, he pulled the door open to let her in. Angel passed him and turned to face him as he shut the door. ''I've been challenged by the NWO again. Vince says I can have any two partners I want. Will you help me?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment, noticing the determination in her voice. He could tell she was eager to go through with this match and prove that they couldn't hurt her. Finally, he nodded, agreeing to help her. He didn't think she needed it much after the way she handled herself yesterday, but he thought he'd amuse her by agreeing to be her partner. Angel smiled at him as she headed for the door. "See you in an hour." She called, as she left the room.  
  
Her next stop was in front of another dressing room, her second choice an obvious one, because she knew how much he hated the NWO, especially X-Pac. She knocked lightly on the door and smiled up at him when he opened it. "What's up?" He asked, in the deep voice that she was used to hearing. "I need a little help tonight." She replied. He nodded and let her into his room to hear what she had to say. "The NWO has challenged me again and Vince told me I could have two partners. I've already asked him and he agreed. Will you help me?" She asked. He nodded his head and smiled under his mask, though she couldn't see it. He always enjoyed tormenting X-Pac and would never refuse an opportunity to do so. "I'll see you in an hour." She said, brushing his arm with her hand. He nodded again and watched her leave.  
  
An hour later, Angel stood at the Titan Tron, waiting for her partners. When she saw them coming, she smiled to herself. She had every intention of causing the four members of the NWO pain and suffering, but she knew that these two giants would do the same. They were feared by most because of their size and the way they carried themselves, but Angel feared no one. If anything, she admired them for their determination and drive. They were never ones to quit or give anyone satisfaction. When they went to the ring, they went with a purpose and most of the time, they accomplished what they set out to do.  
  
With a slight nod, they all walked down the ramp and climbed into the ring to wait for the members of the NWO, eager to show them that they were nothing to be feared and certainly, nothing to be desired. When they came out to the ramp, Taker and Kane stood on either side of Angel, letting them know that they were the dominating factors in this match. The message didn't go unnoticed, because the four men were smiling now, seeing at how protective Taker and Kane seemed of Angel, who had just proven that she could get as rough as the men in the Fed.  
  
When Big Show, X-Pac, Scott Hall, and Booker T got into the ring, Angel stepped forward, intending to start off this match, but Taker put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. Then he pointed to the corner and waited for her to leave the ring. Deciding not to argue about this, she obliged and went to the corner with Kane, allowing Taker to start off against Scott Hall. Taker dominated Scott Hall, nailing him with several blows to the ribs, before swinging him into the corner and pouncing on him. Then, a swift boot to the face had Scott down and unconscious for the moment.  
  
Angel saw this and went to execute her frogsplash, but Kane stopped her. She scowled at him and turned her attention to Scott, who had gotten up and was now tagging in Booker T. Taker smirked at him and backed up to tag in his brother, who was eager to face off against Booker. When Taker stood beside her, he glanced at Angel for a moment, noticing the tension she was feeling. He could see that she was eager for some of the action in the ring and this amused him greatly. He'd never seen a woman who was so eager to fight or to draw blood from another, until he met Angel.  
  
Kane squared off against Booker T, but wasn't faring well. Seeing that Booker was dominating the match, Angel took it upon herself to help Kane. She climbed to the top rope and leapt out at Booker, kicking him in the face. Kane whirled around and glared at her for a moment. But his look softened when he saw her smiling. He nodded his head and watched her go to the corner, before pulling Booker T to his feet. After executing a chokeslam, he pinned Booker, but only for two, because Booker kicked out.  
  
Finally, Kane tagged in Angel who immediately went to the top rope again. Booker saw this and shook the ropes, but Angel was always prepared for anything, so she leapt off the rope when he shook it and landed on her feet. Then she turned full circle, bringing her leg up to knock him down. Next, she executed a moonsault, before pinning him. Booker T kicked out and went for the tag. Seeing Big Show come in didn't deter Angel a bit. He was big and slow and she used this to her advantage. When he lunged at her, she ducked, ran under his arm, spun around and drop kicked him in the back, smiling to herself when he landed on his face. Again, she went to the top rope, executing a frogsplash with such force, that she saw Big Show bounce.  
  
Her eyes darted towards Scott Hall, who was getting ready to pummel her, but she slid out of his way before he had the chance. Then she tagged in Taker and stood beside Kane to watch Taker finish off Big Show, knowing that he could. Big Show got to his feet and was met with a boot to the face. Then, Taker lifted Big Show up and chokeslammed him with such force, that the entire ring shook, when he landed. Taker went for the pin and got the three count with no trouble at all. Seeing this, Angel once again climbed to the top rope and executed another frogsplash on Big Show, for good measure. Taker held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet. She, Taker and Kane, saluted the fans before leaving the ring, while a stunned NWO looked after them.  
  
When they got backstage, Angel saw her father standing there waiting. "Well?" She asked. "I couldn't have done it better myself." He replied, giving her a hug. "Thanks, Dad." Angel replied, before heading to the locker rooms. "You've got one very brave kid, Austin. I've never seen a woman go up against a man like Big Show the way Angel did." Taker commented. Steve nodded and went to his dressing room to see his wife, while Taker and Kane returned to their dressing rooms to shower and change, before leaving the arena.  
  
There were two weeks left until Judgment Day and Angel finally got a little time off. She would be wrestling Trish for the women's title at Judgment Day and had every intention of claiming the belt on that night. Trish knew she had her work cut out for her. Though Angel was young, she was by no means a weakling and Trish knew she could lose the title at Judgment Day. When Angel set out to do something, she didn't quit until she got what she wanted and this was something she'd desired for quite some time. But, that was only one of her many goals for herself. She also wanted a shot at the hardcore and intercontinental titles and she knew if she continued to do as well as she'd been, she would definitely get those shots.  
  
Even though Angel had time off, she was seen going into the gym at the hotel every morning and wouldn't leave until late afternoon. Some said that she was obsessed with her body, others knew she was full of determination and intended to be in the best shape for Judgment day. At six feet, she weighed an even two hundred ten pounds and could lift just as much, if not more. She was cold, calculating, accurate, and precise when it came to wrestling and proved that she was not to be taken lightly when faced in the ring. Most knew her to be pleasant and cheerful outside of the ring, unless she considered you an enemy. Like her father, she was quiet, always studying everything going on around her.  
  
One afternoon, after working out for over four hours, Angel had just finished taking a shower and was headed to the dining room for lunch, when she ran into Kane. "Where are you headed?" He asked, seeing that she was dressed casually, wearing black denim shorts and a white tank top, with black sneakers. He'd always admired her beauty, but never commented about it. He was one of the few who had never asked her out on a date or tried to hit on her. "Having a late lunch. Join me?" She asked. He nodded and walked to the elevator with her. When they reached the dining room, she saw X-Pac and Scott Hall sitting at a table. She sneered at both of them before sitting at a table with Kane. "You love to get their attention." He stated, watching her for a reaction. "It brings me great pleasure to annoy them." Angel replied, making him laugh aloud. "You are so much like your father, yet very different." He commented. Angel nodded and picked up a menu to order lunch.  
  
Kane saw his brother come in and waved him over. "Late lunch again?" Taker asked, looking at Angel. She nodded and asked him to sit. "Don't you ever get tired of going to the gym?" Taker asked. "Not at all. I want to look good and feel good and I want to be ready for Judgment Day." She replied, before placing her order with the waiter. As usual, she ordered a Caesar Salad and a glass of ice cold water. "You should let loose a little. You need to have a little fun." Taker commented. "Oh? And how would you suggest that I let loose and have a little fun?" She asked, smirking at him. "Let's go out tonight. I'll take you to a club and show you how to have fun." Taker replied. "That's not my cup of tea." Angel replied. "Have you ever been to a club?" Kane asked. "No, I haven't." She replied. "Well, then. Let us take you out." Kane said. Angel studied them both for a minute, wondering if they were up to something, but when she saw that they weren't, she agreed to go. 


	3. A Little Fun

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
Later that night, she met Kane and Taker in the lobby, wondering if this was a good idea now. "Relax, you'll have a good time." Taker said, when he saw the doubt in her eyes. Angel nodded and followed him outside. When she saw his bike, she laughed. "We're riding on that?" She asked. "Got a problem with my bike?" Taker countered, arching a brow at her. She shrugged and climbed on the back, while Kane got on another motorcycle. "Ready?" Taker asked. Angel nodded and held on while he peeled out of the parking lot at lightning speed. She enjoyed the ride mostly and when they pulled up in front of the club, she hesitated before getting off the bike. "I'll take you for a ride after we leave." Taker said, seeing that she had liked being on the back of his bike. She nodded and followed them into the club.  
  
When she walked in, she stopped for a moment, taking in everything around her. The place was dimly lit; casting shadows all around. Tables were set up in the back, a bar along the front, and a dance floor in the center of the room. Pool tables were set up across from the tables, and this is where Taker and Kane walked first. "Ever play pool?" Taker asked. Angel nodded and smirked slightly. "Yeah, and I'm pretty good at it." She replied. "Why does that not surprise me?" Kane asked, making her laugh. "I'll get the drinks. You two rack em' and get ready to get your asses kicked." Angel said.  
  
When she came back with the drinks, Kane and Taker were engrossed in a game, so she pulled up a chair and sat down to watch them. She noticed that both were very good pool players, but she was just as good, having learned from a few friends back in Austin, when she was still going to school. Taker ended up beating his brother and nodded for her to come and play him. Kane sat down and watched with amusement as Angel broke. The break was precise, so she ended up sinking two of the balls on her first shot. This intrigued Taker, who stepped back to let her continue.  
  
Her next two shots, proved to be precise too, because she sank two more. This had Taker and Kane wondering if she would beat Taker, who was a master at the game of pool. On her third shot, she missed and moved to let Taker get a shot in. After four, he finally missed and let her step up again. Angel surprised him by sinking four in a row before missing again. "Four left." Kane commented. Taker nodded and stepped up to take his shot. He sunk two and missed. "Can you sink them both?" He asked Angel, who was smirking at him. "Watch and see." She replied. With ease, she sunk the remaining two balls and turned to see the amused expression on his face.  
  
"Well, Angel. You're a talented wrestler and a talented pool player. I wonder what other tricks you know." Taker said. "None that I would dream of showing you." She replied, before going up to the bar to get them more drinks. Taker and Kane glanced at eachother and laughed, knowing exactly what she meant by the statement she just made. "She's got a bold attitude." Kane commented. "She sure does. Ain't many women like her." Taker said.  
  
Angel returned with the drinks and sat down at a nearby table, smiling when Taker and Kane joined her. For a while, they sat there, talking and sharing drinks, enjoying the peaceful night. "So, how do you like it?" Taker asked her, after a while. "Well, quite honestly, I think I'm getting a little tipsy. I don't drink much." She said, laughing aloud. "That's alright. Ain't nothing wrong with having fun." He replied. She nodded and sipped her beer, wanting to drink slowly, to avoid getting too intoxicated. Finally, they decided to leave, but when Angel stood up, she realized she was a little drunk. This amused Taker and Kane, because it was probably the first time that they ever saw her in such a vulnerable state.  
  
As they walked to the door, Angel noticed X-Pac and Scott Hall sitting at the bar. She was about to go and talk to them, but Taker grabbed her arm. "Now isn't the time." He said, leading her towards the door. "Hey, Scott. Check it out." X-Pac said, upon seeing Angel. Scott got off the stool and walked over to them, smirking at Angel, while he did. "Well, look at this. Ms. Bitch is a little drunk." Scott said. "Back off." Kane grunted. "So, I'm drunk. What's it to you, Scott?" Angel asked. "Not much. You're still a bitch and you're still on my most wanted list." He stated. This had Angel laughing, as Taker and Kane led her outside.  
  
When they returned to the hotel, they walked her to her room and said goodnight. "Thanks for taking me out. I had a lot of fun." Angel said. "Glad to oblige. Go get some sleep." Kane said, chuckling at her. "Night, boys." Angel said, as she stepped into her room and closed the door. "That girl never ceases to amaze me." Kane said, shaking his head. "She's all about causing pain and suffering in the ring, but get her a little drunk and you see a side of her that's a little more real." Taker commented, as he and his brother walked to their room. Kane nodded silently, wondering if there was anything else he didn't know about Angel.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Taker asked, when they got inside the room. "Oh, nothing." Kane replied. "I've known you long enough to know that when you've got that look on your face, it's always something." Taker commented. "It ain't nothing." Kane said again. "What? You attracted to Angel, or something?" Taker asked. "Just leave it alone." Kane replied. "Damn, you are, aren't you?" Taker asked, laughing aloud at his brother's obvious embarrassment at this revelation. "I said, leave it alone." Kane barked. "Chill out, little brother. I ain't saying nothing. This is our little secret." Taker replied, before going to his room to get some sleep. 


	4. Judgment Day

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
The following morning, he woke her up and told her to get showered and dressed, because they had a plane to catch. Upon boarding the plane, Angel saw her father scowling at Kevin. She sneered at him and sat down next to Kevin. Kane and Taker were across from them and Angel noticed that Kane looked angry, though she wasn't sure why. Shawn and Scott sat behind them and X-Pac and Big Show sat in front of them. Angel leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think you drank a little too much last night." He commented. "I think so too." She mumbled. "Go to sleep. We've got a long flight anyway." Kevin said. "Where are we going?" Angel asked, forgetting where they were headed next. "Canada, babe." He replied, putting his arm around her to make her more comfortable. Angel fell asleep a few minutes later, eager to sleep off the liquor that she still felt in her system.  
  
"What's the matter, little brother?" Taker asked. "That. I can't stand that." Kane said. "There's nothing you can do about it. Unless Angel shows any interest, you're not gonna be able to get her away from Kevin." Taker replied. "I'm going to kill him." Kane grunted. "I feel for you, but it's obvious that she loves him." Taker commented. "She should love me. That man is nothing but trouble. How could she fall for him like that?" Kane asked. "I don't know, but she did. And she looks likes she's head over heels for him." Taker replied. Kane scowled as he stared out the window. He wanted her so bad and she showed no interest in him. Before she met Kevin, he thought she liked him. She had always paid attention to him. Now, she was lost to a loser and Kane was miserable.  
  
When the plane landed in Canada, Kevin woke Angel up. She stood up and walked into the aisle and noticed that Kane was staring at her. For a moment, she stood there looking at him, until Kevin nudged her. She started to walk off the plane, but glanced back and saw Kane following her with his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Angel replied, before leaving the plane.  
  
The ride to the hotel was a quiet one, until Angel remembered the conversation from the night before. "What do you have planned for my father?" She asked, suddenly. "Nothing, Angel." Kevin replied. "Last night, you said you did." Angel countered. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said. "Kev, if you're going to do something, I want to know about it." Angel stated. "Angel, it's nothing." Kevin replied. She let it go, but decided to ask him about it again later.  
  
Their first night in Canada was busy, because it was Monday night. At the arena, Angel sat in the locker room thinking about the conversation from the night before, wishing she knew what was going on. X-Pac sat with her, watching television. "Do you know what Kevin has planned for my Dad?" Angel asked. "Nope. He wouldn't tell me either." X-Pac replied. Suddenly, Angel got the feeling that something awful was about to happen and it made her very uneasy.  
  
Kevin and Shawn knocked on Steve's locker room door, ready to set the stage for his downfall. When Steve opened it and saw them standing there, he scowled. "What do you want?" He growled. "I've got an offer I think you'll like." Kevin said. "Yeah? What is it?" Steve asked. "Tonight, fight me. If I win, Angel comes back to the NWO and you stay away from her." Kevin said. "And if you lose?" Steve asked. "No more NWO." Kevin replied. Steve studied him for him a minute, wondering if there was a catch. "You've got yourself a match. You're mine tonight." Steve said. Then he shut the door in Kevin's face.  
  
"Think this'll work?" Shawn asked. "I know it will. Angel will see what I'm doing and she'll help me take her own father out." Kevin replied. "You think she hates him that much?" Shawn asked. "Of course. You've seen how she is. She has no idea what's going on. She's too caught up in our relationship to realize what's happening." Kevin replied. "I have to admit, this really did seem pretty easy to pull off." Shawn said. "Angel's an easy girl to manipulate." Kevin replied. "What happens afterwards?" Shawn asked. "Nothing. Things will continue like always." Kevin replied. "So, you're not going to get rid of her?" Shawn asked. "Hell no. She loves me like there's no tomorrow. Why would I get rid of her?" Kevin retorted. They both laughed as they walked down the hall to their locker room.  
  
Steve walked down to see Taker and let him know what was going on. "Guess what?" He said when he entered Taker's locker room. "What?" Taker asked, without looking up at Steve. "Nash just challenged me to a match. If he wins, my daughter joins the NWO." Steve said. Taker stopped reading the magazine and looked up at Steve. "If he loses?" He asked. "The NWO will be no more." Steve said. "You're kidding." Taker said. "Nope. I'm gonna make sure I win this thing. There's no way I'm losing to that piece of garbage." Steve replied. "Well, this is one match I definitely wanna see." Taker said. "I'll let Kane know. He'll wanna watch this too." He added. Steve nodded and left the locker room to get ready for his match.  
  
"Angel, I have a match against your Dad tonight. I want you to come to the ring with me." Kevin said, upon entering the locker room. "Why are you fighting my Dad?" Angel asked. "Vince set it up. I don't know what's up with it, but I'm gonna make sure I beat him." Kevin replied. "I hope you do. Maybe he'll let me join the NWO again and leave me alone." Angel replied. "Maybe." Kevin said. He went to get ready for his match, while she waited for him. An hour later, they walked down to the Titan Tron together.  
  
Vince came out suddenly and informed them of a few changes for the match. "No DQ, no count outs, and no holds barred." He said. "Even better." Kevin replied. He walked back down the hall and told Shawn to come down to the ring with him, knowing this was a no DQ match. Angel saw her father walking with Taker and Kane and put her head down. She still had that uneasy feeling and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Kevin hadn't told her why he was wrestling her father, but Angel had a feeling it was more than just a simple match. 


	5. Big Sexy

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
The following night on RAW, Vince came to her again, informing her that the NWO wanted a match with her. "I'm game." She said. "You can choose two partners." Vince replied. "No thanks. I'm going to take them all on alone." Angel said. "Are you sure about this?" Vince asked. "Trust me, Vinnie Mac. I can handle this." Angel said, putting her arm around him. "Well, if you're sure." He said. She nodded and smiled at him, before going to prepare for her match.  
  
Dressed in short black spandex shorts that barely covered her ass and a black half shirt that had the word, Angel, on it, she headed to the Titan Tron, ready to take on the entire NWO alone. She stopped on the ramp when she saw them all standing in the ring arguing. "What's the matter, boys, afraid of a little competition?" Angel asked, smirking at them all. "Look at her." X-Pac said. "What this group needs is a leader." Big Show stated. "Yeah, me." X-Pac replied. "No, I was thinking of me." Big Show countered. "I think I should be the leader." Booker T. said. "Listen to all of you. You sound like a bunch of a little kids." Angel shouted, laughing at them. "Come get some of this, bitch." Scott Hall shouted. Angel ran to the ring and dived in. Scott lunged at her, but she ducked, bounced off the ropes and executed a perfect clothesline. Booker T came at her next, but she dropkicked him. Then she went to the top rope and executed a frog splash on X-Pac, leaving Big Show standing alone in the center of the ring, stunned at the way she'd just taken out three of his friends.  
  
"Your turn, big boy." Angel said, smirking at him. He put his hands up, indicating that he didn't want a piece of her now. This had Angel laughing. Scott Hall got to his feet and lunged at her again, but she grabbed hold of him and gave him a belly to belly suplex, knocking him down again. Big Show advanced towards her, but Angel dropkicked him in the face, the only way she knew how to take him down. Now, X-Pac was up and standing in the corner of the ring, so Angel walked towards him, an evil look in her eye, intending to pummel him. The look of fear on his face, disappeared and was replaced by a smirk. This unnerved Angel just a little, because she got the feeling that someone was standing behind her.  
  
Without turning to see who it was, she whirled around, her leg up, intending to kick whoever it was in the face, but he grabbed her ankle and stopped her before she could execute the kick. Angel turned to see who had grabbed her and was shocked to see a man she'd never met before, wearing an NWO shirt. For a moment, she studied his face, intent on knowing what he was thinking, but his thoughts were closed to her. With long blond hair and hazel eyes, she couldn't help feeling tense in his grasp, his eyes fixated on her, but no words coming from his mouth. He only stared at her, making her feel rather small. He let go of her leg and allowed her to turn and face him, eager to see if she would try anything.  
  
Angel watched him, wondering what he might do to her, if given the time. Slowly, she backed up a step, putting some distance between them. This brought a smirk to his face, because it was obvious to him now, that she feared him a little. She feared him, because she did not know him and wasn't sure what he was capable of. "Who are you?" She finally asked, wanting a name at the very least. For a moment, he watched her, made her wait, knowing it would frustrate her if he didn't answer, but then he finally gave her the satisfaction and answered. "Kevin Nash, the owner and co-founder of the NWO." He said. This brought a smile to Angel's face. "Find something amusing?" Nash asked, watching the smile form on her lips. "Actually, yes. I don't see how a man who looks so strong and intelligent could be the leader of a group of idiots." Angel stated, putting it as bluntly as she could.  
  
He regarded her comment with little interest, because he knew better. His boys were far from being simple minded or weak. That she had taken them all out so easily had disturbed him greatly, but it had also amused him, especially since she was Austin's daughter. He thought recruiting her into the NWO might be an option, if she proved her loyalty to him. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish beating up your boys'." Angel said, turning away from him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again, this time showing the contempt he held for her. "You're finished messing with them. Now, you deal with me." He stated. "Is that so?" She asked, not wanting to show the hint of fear that was creeping up in her. He was big like Kane and Taker and Angel knew he could hurt her if he really wanted to, but for some reason he was hesitating.  
  
Again, she backed up, until she had backed right into Scott Hall. This brought a smirk to Kevin's face, because he knew now that she was in a tight spot and he could tell she knew it too. She stepped forward again, but Scott put his arm around her and licked her neck, taunting her, while Kevin watched with amusement. "You have two options." He finally said. "Which are?" She asked, jabbing Scott with her elbow, so that he would let go of her. "You can leave peacefully with us and stopping giving my boys' so much trouble, or you and I can go at it and we'll see who comes out on top." He stated.  
  
"Well, those are both interesting options." She chided. "I think I'll go with option number two." She said. Kevin arched a brow, surprised that she'd chosen to fight him. Then, he motioned for everyone to leave the ring and crossed to the center to square off with her. "Good luck." He said, smirking slightly at her. "You too." Angel replied, smirking right back at him. They locked up, but Kevin shoved her down with ease. Jumping to her feet, she locked up with him again, with the same results. "A third time, they locked up, and Angel nailed him in the balls, sending him to his knees. Then she dropkicked him and went to the top rope to execute the frogsplash, but Kevin caught her and gave her his famous jackknife powerbomb, putting her down for the count. Since the match was versus the NWO, Kevin was considered the legal man and pinned her for the three count. He kept her pinned tightly, while smirking down at her. "So, option number two is out. How about option number one?" He asked 


	6. Fighting Daddy

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
When they got backstage, she saw Taker and Kane leaning against the wall. "Oh look, it's the big red retard." X-Pac commented. Angel couldn't look at them. She knew they were disappointed in her, but neither moved to stop her as she walked down the hall followed by Nash and the others. "She's confused." Kane said. Taker nodded. "Yeah, I saw that. I think partly she feels like this is a good change for her, but she knows people are going to get hurt, so she feels some guilt about it." Taker said. "So, what do we do?" Kane asked. "We do nothing. She's got to realize on her own, that these guys are nothing but trouble." Taker stated. Kane nodded silently, wishing he'd done something sooner. He had several chances to tell her how he felt, but not once did he even attempt to. Now, she had switched sides. Angel had become the enemy.  
  
Angel walked towards the women's locker room, but Kevin stopped her. He took her by the hand and led her to the NWO dressing room. She nodded, knowing why he took her there. She excused herself and went to get her bag from the locker room, before returning to the dressing room. Then, she went to take a shower and change. When she came out, Big Show went in, so Angel sat down for a moment to rest. "I like the way you carry yourself." Nash told her. She nodded and smiled at him, before returning to her guilty thoughts. She'd seen the way Taker and Kane had looked at her and it hurt her to know that her friends were disappointed in her. But this was something she'd wanted to do for a while now and with a leader like Nash, she knew she was making a good career move.  
  
When everyone had finished showering, Angel excused herself and left the arena. Her father and her mother were waiting for her, along with Taker and Kane, outside the arena. "Dad." Angel said, startled by his presence. "You are lucky I love you as much as I do. You don't stand in that ring and stun me and live to tell about it afterwards, unless I care a great deal about you." He said. "Dad, I don't want to talk about it." Angel stated. Then she walked away from him, leaving him angrier than he'd ever been. "Angel, wait." Kane said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm really tired." She said, pulling away from him. Silently, he cursed himself for letting her walk away, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it right now. He had to let her go. He had to let her see for herself that Nash and his boys' were bad news. She'd find out soon enough.  
  
The following week on Raw, Angel had a match against Trish. The women's title was up for grabs and Angel had every intention of keeping it. She stopped at the women's locker room and then passed by and went to the NWO dressing room. "Hey, Angel." X-Pac said. "Hiya." Angel said, trying to sound cheerful, but she was still feeling guilty about what she'd done to her father. "Title match tonight, huh?" He asked. "Yeah, and I'm gonna kick that girl's ass tonight." Angel said. "I have no doubt." Kevin commented, as he stepped out of the bathroom. "In fact, I see this match lasting all of five minutes, maybe less." He said. "You have a lot of confidence in me." Angel commented. "After the way you took out my boys', I think handling a woman should be easy for you." He replied.  
  
"Tonight, X-Pac is fighting Kane. I want you down there." He said. "You want me down there? Why?" She asked. "Because, if anything happens to X- Pac, I expect you to put down Big Red. I'm sure you're capable of that." Nash stated. Angel could tell he was testing her loyalty. "Fine." She said, before going into the bathroom to change. "Think she'll do it?" X-Pac asked. "I know she will. Just watch and see. You let him get a few good hits on you. Give her a reason to get involved. This is a no disqualification match, so there's no need to hide it from the Ref. I want her involved in this match." Kevin said. "No problem, Kev." X-Pac replied.  
  
Angel came out in her usual wrestling attire and saw Kevin frowning. "What?" She asked. "NWO colors only." He said, tossing her a shirt. "The shorts are fine. Change the shirt." He said. She nodded and went back into the bathroom. When she saw that the shirt was the same, a half top, with the letters NWO on it, she smiled. When she came back out, X-Pac and Nash were smiling. "Perfect, Angel. Just perfect." Nash said.  
  
Angel's title match was scheduled next, so she walked out to the Titan Tron and got ready to head down to the ring. When she heard the NWO music, she frowned slightly, but she held her head high as she walked to the ring. Trish was already there and had a microphone in her hand. "You know, this is disgusting." She said, pointing to Angel's shirt. "You disgust me. How can you wear that and call yourself a wrestler? Those guys aren't wrestlers; they're barbarians. And tonight, I'm gonna teach you what wrestling is all about. And when we're done, I'll be taking that belt to the back with me. You're gonna wish you hadn't joined up with those guys when I'm through with you." Trish said. She threw the mic down and took a stance, while Angel stepped casually into the ring.  
  
After handing the belt to the Ref, Angel and Trish locked up, but Angel shoved her backwards with ease. Trish was on her feet again and started punching Angel. Then she executed a perfect body slam. "Shit." Angel mumbled. She got up and lunged at Trish, but missed completely and ended up hitting the turnbuckle. When she turned around, Trish kicked her in the stomach and gave her a belly to belly suplex.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" X-Pac asked. "Shit, I don't know. She's off her mark tonight. She don't wrestle like that." Kevin said. "Get Scott. Tell him to get his ass down there now." Kevin said. X-Pac nodded and went to find Scott. "Kev wants you down at the ring. Angel's having a little trouble." He said. "Sure." Scott said. He walked down the ramp and stood outside the ring, watching Angel. When she saw him, she lost all concentration and ended up hitting the canvas with impeccable force from another body slam. "Damnit." Angel grunted. "Yo, Angel. Up and at em'." Scott shouted. Angel heard him, but she didn't look at him.  
  
Trish lunged at her again, but Angel was ready this time. She sidestepped her and watched her hit the turnbuckle. Trish bounced backwards and hit the canvas. Angel climbed to the top rope and executed a frogsplash that put Trish's lights out. She pinned Trish and got the three count. Then she slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Scott watched, amused by what she was doing. "Don't ever fuck with me again." Angel warned, as she slammed the chair down on Trish's head. Then she grabbed the belt from the Ref and slid out of the ring. Before they could get up the ramp, Austin walked out.  
  
Angel stopped walking and backed up a little, but Scott stood his ground. "You think you're smart? I know you can fight the guys, but how about fighting me." He said. Angel's jaw dropped when she heard that. "Shit. I can't do this." She thought. A few minutes later, Kevin came out with Big Show. "You wanna fight your own daughter, Austin?" Nash asked. "Was I talking to you?" Steve asked. "Fine." Angel said. "Let's get this over with." She added, as she climbed back into the ring. She took her belt off and handed it to the Ref again as her father made his way down the ramp.  
  
As soon as he got in the ring, she wasted no time in drop kicking him to the canvass. Kevin walked down the ramp with Big Show to watch the match, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to her. Angel fighting Steve was like Angel fighting herself. They were both cold and ruthless and used any means to win a match. Angel had met her match in her father and tonight, she would have to prove that she could take him out.  
  
Steve retaliated on his daughter, sending her into the ropes, before executing a clothesline that sent her down with a loud thud. "Get up, Angel." Kevin shouted. She got to her feet and tried to clothesline him, but missed and was brought down again by another clothesline. "Fuck." She mumbled. "Damnit, get him, Angel." Nash shouted. Angel heard him and nailed her father with a low blow that sent him to his knees. Then she went to the top rope and waited for him to get up. As soon as he did, she delivered a spinning heel kick that sent him flying backwards. Seeing that he was down, she slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair. The Ref tried to get it from her, but she ripped it out of his hands and went after her father. She slammed the chair down on his head four times, before tossing out of the ring.  
  
Angel went for the pin, but felt herself being pulled off of her father. She looked up to see Taker glaring down at her. "Shit." Angel groaned, knowing he was probably going to try to teach her a lesson now. Big Show got into the ring and went after Taker, but a boot to the face put his lights out. "I can do this." Angel thought. She got up and ducked under Taker's arm when he tried to clothesline her. Then she dropkicked him to the canvas. She went to the top rope again and executed a perfect frogsplash, but Austin was up now and coming after her. Seeing him, she slid out of the ring and back in on the other side, before going to the top rope again and executing a moonsault on her father. She pinned him and got the three count, before grabbing her belt and sliding out of the ring.  
  
She was met with a hug from Kevin, who led her up the ramp. "Excellent work, Angel. You took them both out by yourself." He said. Angel could only nod. She was out of breath and exhausted from the ordeal she'd just been through. "You've got one more job to do tonight and then we'll all go out and celebrate." Kevin said. Angel nodded again and went to relax before she had to go back out. 


	7. Hot and Bothered

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
During X-Pac's match, Angel stood outside the ring. She was horrified when Kane started beating on him. Since it was a no DQ match, she decided now was a good time to help X-Pac out. Kane had him in the corner and was punching him, so he didn't see Angel come into the ring. Angel dropkicked Kane. Then, while X-Pac continued to hit him, Angel set up for another frogsplash. X-Pac stepped aside and watched her pounce on Kane. Then he went for the pin and got the three count, before pulling her out of the ring and up the ramp.  
  
When Angel got to the back, Kevin hugged her again. "You've made me proud. You proved your loyalty tonight, Angel. And you showed your father that you're better than he is." Kevin said. "Thanks, Kev." Angel replied, smiling up at him. "Let's go. You need a shower. Then we'll go out and have some fun." He said. "Sounds good." She replied, still breathless. Kevin laughed and led her to the dressing room. Once she and X-Pac showered, they all left the building together. Kevin had his arm around her and Kane didn't miss this. He punched the wall and cursed himself. "Hey, calm down. She'll learn. You'll see." Taker said, patting his brother on the back. "Yeah, she'd better or someone's gonna get their ass kicked." He grunted, before going back into his dressing room.  
  
Angel, Kevin, Sean, Booker T, Paul and Paul Wight all went out to a club that night. Angel proved she was an excellent dancer and flaunted her body in front of all the guys, who had amused expressions on their faces. "Well, she's got one quality that her old man don't have." Sean commented. "Yeah, she's got an awesome body." Scott said. "I was talking about the dancing. Steve sucks at singing. I'll bet he's worse at dancing." Sean commented. "Look at the way she moves. She's got it all packed nicely into one beautiful body." Paul commented. Kevin got up from the table. "Where are you going?" Sean asked. "To get some of that." Kevin said, pointing to Angel. They all watched as he walked over and started dancing with Angel. When they started dirty dancing, the guys were stunned.  
  
"Damn, he's twice her age and he's living it up." Sean said. "Hell, Kev's still got it going on. He ain't old yet." Scott replied. "Yeah, but Angel's drop dead gorgeous. She could have any guy she wanted and she's all over Kev." Sean said. "And he's a very lucky man." Scott commented. Angel slid her arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer. "You got it going on tonight, baby." He whispered in her ear. "You're not so bad yourself." She replied. "I've been there and done that a million times." He said. "Angel kept her eyes fixed on his as they continued to grind against eachother. She knew he was getting aroused and she was starting to feel a little hot herself. He backed her up against the wall and pinned her so she couldn't move. Then he kissed her while grinding up against her. He heard her moan and smiled to himself.  
  
"Damn, check it out." Sean said. "Those two look like they're ready to tear eachother's clothes off." Booker commented. "Hey, you know Kev. He don't give a shit who sees what he's doing." Sean replied. "Well, looks like we lost him for the evening." Paul commented. "Yeah, it was only a matter of time before he got to her. I remember when she first saw him. She was stunned. She just kept staring at him like he was a figment of her imagination." Scott replied.  
  
"Kev, stop." Angel moaned, trying to push him away. "Feels good, don't it?" He asked. "Please stop." She begged. He wouldn't let up, even though she pleaded with him. He continued to grind up against her, loving the way he was making her squirm. He kissed her again and thrust his tongue in her mouth, continuing to grind against her until he felt her body trembling. "I can take you higher baby." He murmured. "Stop." She whispered, knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. She was so close to losing it and he was enjoying the way she responded to him. "If I keep going, will you scream?" He asked her. Angel closed her eyes, trying to fight the way her body was reacting to what he was doing. But he had more control than she did. He felt her trembling and continued to work her. When he felt her tense up, he locked lips with her, continuing to grind against her, and smiled triumphantly.  
  
When she relaxed, he kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she did, he smirked, knowing what he'd done to her and knowing that she wanted more. "You liked that?" He whispered. Angel could only nod. "I can do that anywhere, anytime, and no one but us will know." He said. He held her there, waiting for her to respond. "Take me back to the hotel?" She asked. He nodded and put his arm around her. "Guys, I'm outta here. See you all tomorrow." He said, before leading her out of the club. "Well, damn. You know where they're going." Sean said. "Did you see what he was doing to her?" Scott asked, laughing. "Yeah, I saw. And she was totally loving it." Sean replied, laughing with him. 


	8. Innocence Gone

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
Angel stepped off the elevator and walked towards her room, but Kevin stopped her. When he took her hand and guided her into his room, she didn't object. But once inside, she started to wonder if this was such a good idea. Kevin stood there watching her, wondering if she would let him have his way with her. Angel walked to the door and turned to face him. "I think I should go." She said. "Why?" He asked, knowing what her answer would be. "Because, it's late and I think we got a little too carried away in the club." She replied. "And you didn't like it?" He asked. Angel studied him for a minute before answering. "It's not that." She said. "Then what is it, Angel?" He asked, wishing she'd just say what was on her mind.  
  
"I think I enjoyed myself a little too much." She said, before turning to open the door. "If that's how you feel, then why are you leaving?" He asked, putting his hand on the door to prevent her from opening it. Angel didn't want to tell him that she'd never been with anyone before, so she tried opening the door, but realized she couldn't. "Kev, please let me go." She said. "Not until you tell me why you want to leave." He replied. She turned around and leaned against the door, wishing she wasn't having this conversation at all, but knowing there was no way to get out of it.  
  
Kevin saw what she did and decided to take advantage of it. He pinned her against the door and kissed her, knowing that she wanted him to. He couldn't figure out why she was hesitating. "Kev, please don't." Angel said, avoiding his gaze. "Tell me what's wrong, Angel." He said, sensing her fear. Suddenly it dawned on him. She was only twenty-four. He wondered if this might be her first time and decided the best way to find out was to ask point blank. "Angel, this is your first time, isn't it?" He asked. When he saw her blush, he knew he was right. "So, what I did to you in the club, that was the first time you ever experienced that?" He asked. This time, he waited for an answer, wanting to hear her say it. "Yeah, Kev." She whispered, still unable to look up at him. "I wish you had told me. I wouldn't have done that to you there." He said. "I was too embarrassed to say anything at all." Angel replied. "I'm sorry, Angel. If I had known, I would have went about all this a different way." He said, feeling guilty for putting her in such an awkward position. "It's okay." Angel said, still not looking at him. "Yeah?" He asked. She nodded and kept her head down so he wouldn't see how red her face was. Admitting all of this to him was humiliating, even though he didn't seem to mind. "You liked it that much, huh?" He asked, feeling a little better about it. Again, she nodded.  
  
He stared at her for a minute, wondering if he should go further, considering this was her first time, and finally decided to go for it. He cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. Then he kissed her again, while he started grinding against her again. Angel tensed when she realized what he was doing. Sensing this, he pulled her away from the door and led her to the bedroom. Gently, he guided her down onto the bed and started removing her clothes, while keeping his eyes on her face, wanting to see her reaction to what he was doing.  
  
Angel stared back at him, knowing what was about to happen. She'd never expected it to go this far, but now that it had, she found herself wanting him as much as he wanted her. The fact that it was her first time had her a little concerned, but she wanted to trust him. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, despite what she'd heard about him. When he finished taking her clothes off, she watched him undress, admiring his rippling muscles and his broad chest. She let her eyes wander a little further down and gasped slightly when she saw how big he was. Kevin had noticed this, but he didn't bother to say anything to her. He wanted to show her that sex with him was a beautiful thing. He considered himself a gentle lover most of the time. At times, things would get a little crazy, but he had no intentions of being rough with her. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten her.  
  
When Kevin had taken all of his clothes off, he knelt over her and kissed her softly, working his way down until he reached her breasts. Angel shuddered when she felt his tongue come in contact with her breasts. Slowly, she lifted her hand and ran it through his long blond hair, encouraging him to continue. He moved further down, leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach. Gently, he guided her legs apart and lowered his head. He heard her gasp, then moan and smiled to himself. He knew he could make her beg for it, but he had no intentions of humiliating her like that. Tonight, he just wanted to make her feel good and he could tell that she was.  
  
Angel laid perfectly still trying to keep it together, but she felt herself slowly losing control of herself. The way he was touching her and teasing her sent her mind spinning out of control. She put her hand down and touched his shoulder. Kevin looked up at her when he felt her hand on his shoulder and could see in her eyes what she wanted. Slowly, he moved up until he was face to face with her. Then he eased himself into her slowly to allow her time to adjust to his size. He saw her eyes flutter closed, so he whispered her name, wanting her to open them and look at him. Angel opened her eyes when she heard her name and stared up at him.  
  
She knew it would hurt, because it was her first time, but she didn't care. She wanted him inside of her, so she slid her hands around his waist, as he gave one sharp thrust until he was fully inside of her. He heard her groan and stopped moving until the pain subsided. Seeing that she was okay, he began to move within her, slowly at first. Angel clutched the sheets tightly as he thrust his throbbing erection into her and started to grind her again, knowing that she loved the way it felt when he did it. He felt her coming close and knew that soon she would lose it, so he started thrusting harder, causing her to scream from the infinite pleasure he was giving her. Hearing this, he lost control of himself and they both spilled over the edge together.  
  
He stopped moving and allowed her time to relax. When he saw that she had, he slid off of her and laid down beside her. They were both hot and sweaty from the intense lovemaking session, but neither moved off of the bed. Angel laid there, trying to catch her breath, wondering if anything could be better than what she just experienced. Her silence unnerved him a bit, so he turned to her and slid his arm around her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Angel nodded and leaned against him, her breathing still ragged. He could feel her heart thumping in her chest and knew that he'd succeeded in making her feel the way he wanted her to. The rest of the night, they laid in eachother's arms, sleeping peacefully. 


	9. The Wager

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
In the morning, Angel woke up and looked over at him. Kevin was still asleep, but he had his arm wrapped tightly around her, allowing her little room to move. She tried to get up, but his grip tightened on her. "Stay." He grunted, wanting to hold her a little longer. Angel sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow. The night before, they had done something that she hadn't expected and wasn't even sure that she wanted and now there was no taking it back. It had happened and nothing would change that fact.  
  
Kevin laid there, listening to her gentle breathing and suddenly felt a surge of possessiveness towards her. He had given her something no man had ever given to her before and it made him feel like she belonged to him now. This, he thought, was the beginning of something beautiful between them and he would let no man come between them now. She was his now and that was the way it was going to stay. He didn't see her objecting to the way he was holding her, so he got the impression that she felt the same.  
  
Loud banging on the hotel room door finally interrupted their peace and quiet. Angel got out of bed and went to the shower, while Kevin threw on a pair of pants and went to answer the door. "Hey, love muffin. How was your night last night?" Scott asked. "Great and the morning was too, until you interrupted us." Kevin replied. "Sorry, we've got a meeting with Vince. Kind of a surprise meeting." Scott explained. "What the hell does he want?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. He just said that he wanted the NWO in his hotel room by ten." Scott said. Kevin checked the clock and saw that it was nine already. "Fine. I'll be down there at ten. This better be important." He snapped, before shutting the door in Scott's face.  
  
Angel finished her shower and dressed in short denim shorts that she'd taken to the arena with her the night before. She borrowed one of Kevin's NWO shirts and tucked it in. When Kevin finished his shower, he came out and looked her over. "You look nice in my shirt." He commented. Angel shrugged and smiled at him. When he finished dressing, they left the room to go to Vince's hotel room. Angel saw her father standing outside in the hall and dropped her head. If he found out what she and Kevin had done, he'd want blood in return. Kevin saw this and grabbed her hand. "You're my woman now. Don't be afraid of anyone." He stated. Hearing this, she lifted her head, feeling a little better.  
  
Kane and Taker showed up a few minutes later followed by the rest of the NWO and Bradshaw. Shawn Michaels walked over and smiled at her, politely, but Kevin gave him a warning look, so he backed off. Angel didn't miss this and couldn't help smiling to herself. Kevin was obviously feeling very possessive and that amused her a little. To think that a strong and somewhat powerful man like Kevin Nash had taken an interest in her and now saw every man, even his friends, as a threat, was very amusing.  
  
"Come in." Vince said, after he opened the door. Everyone stepped inside and took a seat around the room. Angel was about to sit on the floor, but Kevin pulled her down on his lap and put a protective arm around her. The fact that she was wearing an NWO shirt didn't sit well with her father, but he kept his mouth closed. "What's this about?" Taker asked. "Yeah, what's this about?" Nash followed.  
  
Vince studied everyone in the room for a minute before speaking. "I called you all down here, because I don't like what's been going on at the arena. You all have been getting very personal with eachother. Things are not done that way and I want it to stop." Vince stated. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin demanded. "I'm talking about Angel." Vince said, looking straight at her. Angel felt a lump forming in her throat. Kevin slid his arm around her tighter and pulled her closer to him. "What about her?" Kevin asked. "Quite frankly, I think she's gotten a little out of hand with the way she's been handling things. She's taken it to her father, Kane, Taker and anyone else that gets in her way and that's just not the way things are done." Vince explained.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Scott asked. "I'm trying to say that I'm considering putting her on suspension for six months." Vince replied. Angel jumped up when she heard that. "You're doing this because of him." She shouted, pointing at her father. "I have a right to team with Kev if I want. He has no damn right to interfere in that." She added. "Angel, sit down." Vince said. "No way. You know what? You want to suspend me. Go ahead, because I quit. And another thing, Vinnie Mac, you just lost the best female wrestler on your roster. I'll go find another Fed to work for and I'll show your ass up." Angel shouted. Then she stormed out before anyone could say anything.  
  
Vince stared at the door for a minute and sighed. "I hope you're happy." He said, looking at Steve. "No I'm not happy. She wasn't supposed to quit, you jackass." Steve shouted. "This is your doing?" Kevin asked. "You're damn right it is. My daughter ain't teaming up with a bunch of trash." Steve retorted. "I'll ring your damn neck if anything happens to her." Kevin said. "Since when did you get so damn protective of my daughter?" Steve asked. "Since she and I slept in the same bed last night." Kevin shouted. "You what?" Steve shouted back. He lunged at Kevin and put his hands around his neck. X-Pac and Scott jumped on him, followed by Kane and Taker. Big Show grabbed Taker by the back of his shirt and pulled him off. Then he did the same with the rest of them.  
  
"That's enough." Vince shouted. "This is how it's gonna go. The two of you are going to wrestle in a cage match tonight on Smackdown. If Steve wins, Angel leaves the NWO." Vince said. If Big Kev wins, Angel stays with the NWO." He added. "That ain't how it's gonna go." Angel, who'd been standing in the doorway shouted. "This is how it's gonna go. "You are gonna get out of my business and mind your own." She shouted, pointing to her father. "The two of you can kiss my ass for all I care." She said, pointing at Kane and Taker. "And you, if you try to tell me that I have to leave Kev, you'll be the sorriest son of a bitch." Angel said, pointing at Vince. "I'm your boss." He shouted. "You're a piece of shit who wants money. It's all about money and whose got more power. My father is known as the toughest son of a bitch in the Fed. So what? I'm the toughest bitch." Angel shouted.  
  
"So, here's what I propose. And if you don't accept my offer, then you'll be sorry. I want a match against my father. We'll prove once and for all who's the toughest wrestler in the Fed. We did this once before and I beat him, with help from Show. But, tonight, no interference, no disqualification, no count outs, no holds barred." Angel stated. "If I lose, I leave the NWO. If I win, my father backs off." She added. Everyone in the room was quiet for a minute. The match she was asking for against her own father was one that would probably mean her death in the end. There was no way they expected Angel to survive against him, but she thought otherwise. "Fine. You've got your match." Vince said. "I'll see your ass in the ring tonight, old man." Angel snapped, before storming out of the room again. 


	10. A Great Loss

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
The rest of the NWO followed Kevin out. "Angel, don't do this." Kevin said. "You're damn right I am. That man isn't going to control me and tonight, I'm going to prove that I'm better than he is." Angel said. Kevin let out a heavy sigh and led her back to his room. He knew how strong her father was and he knew there was no way Angel was winning this match, unless she pulled some kind of stunt to get over on him, but he kept his thoughts to himself, because she was determined and he didn't want to bring her down.  
  
That night at the arena, Angel dressed in her usual black spandex shorts with the NWO half top. She walked down to the Titan Tron alone, having asked Kevin to stay behind. When she heard the entrance music, she walked out and saw her father waiting in the ring already. Angel kept her eyes on him as she walked down the ramp. He smiled at her when she got down to the ring, but she ignored him. She didn't care if he was her father or not, tonight, she intended to destroy him.  
  
Upon entering the ring, her father stood in the center, waiting for her to approach him. They locked up, but Steve got the advantage and shoved her backwards. Angel sprang to her feet and locked up with him again, giving him a low blow and then drop kicking him down. She wasted no time in getting to the top rope and executing a frog splash, but Steve had rolled out of the way, allowing her to crash into the canvas. "Damn." She grunted, as she got to her feet slowly. When she turned around, her father nailed her with a clothesline. She got up again, and he nailed her again.  
  
Angel fell back with a thud and realized she was getting tired already. She knew a lot was riding on this match, so she got to her feet again and kicked her father in the stomach, before executing his stunner on him. Then she went to the top rope again and executed a spinning heel kick, perfectly.  
  
"Go Angel." Scott said, watching from the back. "I have to admit she's holding her own." Big Show said. "Yeah, but Steve can out last her. He's been in matches that lasted over forty minutes before." Kevin replied. "Let's just hope for the best." X-Pac said. "What if she loses this?" Scott asked. Kevin shook his head and stared at the monitor. He didn't want to think about her losing this match. He knew what would happen if she did.  
  
Kane and Taker were also watching in the back and were mildly surprised that Angel was holding up so well. "Think she'll win this?" Kane asked. "Doubt it. You now how Steve is. He's not gonna let his own kid show him up a second time." Taker replied. "I hope she loses. Maybe she'll leave Nash once and for all." Kane said. "Don't count on it, little brother. She slept with Nash last night." Taker replied. Kane scowled at his brother and stared at the monitor. He wanted a piece of Nash, especially after he heard about that.  
  
Angel pinned Steve, but he kicked out easily. He got up and smirked at her, before executing a stunner on her. Angel laid there, trying to catch her breath, knowing she couldn't last much longer. Steve waited until she got up, feeling the need to punish her like she was a little girl who had gotten out of line. He wanted to teach her a lesson and he knew now was the time to do it. Angel got to her feet again and ducked when her father tried to give her another clothesline. She quickly got to the top ropes, wanting to execute another frogsplash, but Steve caught her and body slammed her down to the canvas. He pulled her to her feet and shoved her into the corner, but Angel gave him another low blow and slid out of the ring to get her bearings.  
  
She grabbed a steel chair and slid back into the ring, intending to hit him with it, but he grabbed it from her and threw it out. He shook his head no and smiled at her, while breathing heavily. They stood there for a minute staring at eachother and Angel knew it was over. She knew there was no way she was going to beat him, but she refused to give up. She lunged at him, knocking him to the canvas and started punching him with all her might. He flipped her over to her back and sat on top of her, staring down at her. "Give, little girl. I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Never." Angel shouted. "We can go back to the way it was. You and I were a team." He said. "No." Angel said, shaking her head relentlessly. "You're stuck, baby. I ain't letting you up." He stated.  
  
Angel tried to think of a way out of this. She started to struggle, but he held her down, refusing to pin her. Angel spit in his face and jumped to her feet when he covered his eyes. She went to the top rope and executed a moonsault. Then she went for the pin, but Steve got his shoulder up. He rushed towards her, but she kicked him in the stomach. She went for another stunner, but he countered, gave her a stunner and pinned her, getting the three count.  
  
"No." X-Pac said, covering his face with his hands. "It's over." Scott mumbled. "Damnit." Big Show shouted. Kevin ran out of the room and down to the Titan Tron. He rushed out and down the ramp. When he got into the ring, he lunged at Steve and started pounding on him relentlessly. X-Pac, Big Show, Scott, Shawn Michaels, and Booker all followed and the five of them beat on Steve. Taker, Kane and Bradshaw came out to help Steve. Angel rolled her to her stomach and slowly got to her feet. Then she grabbed a microphone. "Stop." She shouted, getting everyone's attention.  
  
"It's over. I lost. I'm not afraid to admit it either. She tore her shirt off and tossed it to Kevin. "Angel, don't do this." He pleaded. "I'm sorry, Kev. A deal is a deal. I lost." Angel replied. Steve walked over to his daughter and hugged her, but she didn't hug him back. Instead, she left the ring and walked up the ramp alone. "You'll pay for this." Nash shouted. Steve laughed in his face and followed his daughter up the ramp. Kane and Taker walked behind him. "I can't believe this shit." Nash shouted. "We'll get her back." Scott said. "You're damn right we will." Kevin replied.  
  
Angel walked to the backstage area and went to the locker room. Steve showered and changed and stood outside of the women's locker room with Kane, Taker, Bradshaw and his wife, waiting for his daughter. When she came out, she saw them all, but she didn't say anything. She just walked towards the exit, knowing they were waiting to leave. When they got outside, Taker grabbed her hand. "Angel, let's go out tonight. Kane and I will take you out for a while. We'll have a good time." He said. "We'll come too." Steve said. Angel nodded silently, thinking she could drown her sorrows with a few beers. 


	11. Unnoficial Member

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
"Ride with me, Angel." Taker said. She nodded and got on the back of his bike. While he drove, she kept her arms around his waist and her head leaning on his back. Taker didn't mind, because he knew she was hurt. He felt a little bad about the way things had turned out, be he knew it was for the best. Nash didn't love her. He knew that. But, Angel didn't. She really thought they had something and that's what made it hurt so much. Taker wished there were a way to show her that Nash had only been using her.  
  
When they pulled up to the club, he helped her off the bike and led her inside. Angel walked to the bar and ordered a bottle of whiskey. Then she sat down at the table and drank straight from the bottle. No one said anything. They knew she needed this. She'd been hurt and nothing could take that pain away right now. After finishing off half the bottle, she stood up and wobbled a little. "Baby, sit down. You've had too much to drink." Steve said. "Leave me alone." Angel snapped. She walked towards the dance floor and started dancing, ignoring everyone at the table.  
  
Debra's jaw dropped when she started dirty dancing with a few of the guys on the floor. "Steve, go get her." Debra said. Steve turned around and saw what his daughter was doing. "I'll go." Taker said. He got up and walked over to Angel. "Come on. You're drunk." He said, grabbing her arm. Angel responded by putting her arms around his neck and grinding up against him. "Angel, stop it." Taker said. "What's the matter, you don't find me attractive?" She asked. "Angel, you're very attractive. You're also drunk right now and you have no idea what you're doing." He stated. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm giving you a hard on." She stated. She continued dancing up against him, ignoring his request for her to stop. "Fine, you wanna dance?" He asked. Angel nodded and smiled seductively at him. Taker slid his arms around her waist and started to grind his growing bulge into her. "This what you wanted?" He asked. Angel nodded and pulled him closer. "You need a good fuck, Angel? Is that what you're looking for?" Taker asked. Angel didn't answer. She kept rubbing up against him, wanting to feel his hardness against her.  
  
"Look at this shit." Bradshaw said. "Better him than one of those other guys." Debra commented. Steve nodded silently. He really didn't have a problem with what Taker was doing, as long as his daughter consented, because he knew Taker would never hurt her like Nash would. Kane watched his brother with contempt. He was the one who loved her. He wanted to be dancing with her right now, but Taker hadn't given him the chance.  
  
Angel swung her hips seductively and licked Taker's neck. Taker held her tighter, unable to resist the temptation he was feeling. He slid his hands down to grab her ass, pressing his throbbing erection against her harder. He heard her moan, so he gripped her ass tighter. "Is this what Kevin did to you?" He asked. Angel nodded and licked his neck again, before gently sucking on his flesh. Taker felt her teeth bite his flesh and growled deep in his throat. "Girl, you've got me rock hard now." He grunted. She slid her hand down and rubbed his bulge, until she heard his breathing become ragged. Suddenly, he shoved her away and smirked at her. "You ain't getting none from me, Angel. I see why Kevin jumped all over you now. You like to tease, but I got news for you. You're fucking with the wrong guy." He said. Angel backed away as he went to sit down. Then she started dancing with the other guys again.  
  
"What the hell did you leave her there for?" Steve asked. Taker shook his head and finished off his beer. "I'm outta here. It's getting to hot in here for me." He said. Kane watched his brother leave and turned his attention to Angel. He wanted to go over there and tear her away from them, but he didn't know if he should or not. "Someone do something." Debra said, frustrated that her daughter was acting the way she was. Steve got up, but Kane stopped him. "I'll get her." He said. He walked over and grabbed Angel's hand. Then he led her back to the table and pulled out a chair for her before sitting down. Angel ignored the chair and sat down on Kane's lap. Then she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started pouring it down her throat.  
  
After a while, everyone decided it was time to leave. Since Angel had gotten a ride with Taker, Kane agreed to drive her back to the hotel. Angel slid her arms around his waist and felt him tense for a minute. "Relax, big guy. I won't hurt you." She said. Kane nodded and started the bike up, before taking off for the hotel. When they got there, he could see that Angel needed help getting inside. "I'm going to my father's room." Angel said. He nodded silently and led her to the elevators. When they got upstairs, Kane went to his room and watched her walk down the hall. When Angel saw that Kane was in his room, she walked down to Kevin's room. After knocking lightly, she saw the door open. "Angel." Shawn said, surprised to see her there. "Came to see, Big Kev." Angel said. Shawn nodded and let her into the room. "Hey, baby. What are you doing here?" Kevin asked. "I had to see you." She said, sitting on his lap. "Yeah? I'm glad you came." He said. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her to show her how happy he was to see her. Then he stood up and led her to his bedroom.  
  
Angel sprawled out on the bed feeling sexually aroused, wanting Kevin to take advantage of her. Kevin saw what she did and started undressing her. When he had removed her shorts, he stared at her for a moment, taking in the awesome sight of her long, sensuous legs. He sat her up and helped her remove her shirt. When he lifted it over her head, he saw that she had no bra on. "You came here knowing exactly what you wanted, huh baby?" Kevin asked. Angel nodded and smiled seductively at him.  
  
Angel reached up and grabbed his shirt. She yanked hard pulling him down on top of her. Kevin rolled off of her to avoid hurting her, so Angel rolled over and straddled him. "You're in a domineering mood tonight." He commented. "I'm horny, Kev. I need you." She said. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast. He let her guide his hand for a moment, enjoying the warm flesh beneath his fingers. Angel groaned and started to grind herself against his bulge. He heard her whimpering softly, so he flipped her onto her back and knelt over her. He wrapped his mouth around her breast, tasting the tender flesh, while flicking his tongue over her nipple. Angel groaned loudly as he glided his tongue down to her stomach, then further down to her thighs.  
  
He tore her panties off and tossed them to the floor before lowering his head to taste the sweetness of her hot center. Angel ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him to give her more pleasure. He responded by thrusting his tongue into her sharply, darting in and out of her; taking her higher and higher. Angel started to tremble and let go of his hair to grip the sheets tightly as an orgasm seared through her. Kevin tasted her sweet nectar on his tongue, so he slid up the length of her body and kissed her, giving her a taste of her own sweetness.  
  
He stood up for a moment and stared at her. Angel saw him on his feet and got up. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Slowly, she removed them, while he kept his eyes on her trained on her. Angel slid his briefs off and pulled him down onto the bed. She rolled him over to his back and knelt down to take his throbbing erection into her mouth. She licked the tip with her tongue, while listening to his heavy breathing. Then, she wrapped her lips around his monstrous muscle, stroking him with her hand, while she sucked him eagerly.  
  
Kevin growled deep in his throat, loving the way she sucked him. He put his hand on the back of her head and guided her movements, forcing her to go deeper, until she could feel his tip touching the back of her throat. Angel moaned softly, causing him to squirm a little under her. He stopped her and flipped her onto her back, before kneeling over her. Then, he eased his throbbing muscle into her. Angel gasped as he slid his erection in, filling her completely.  
  
"Fuck me, Kevin." She groaned, urging him to get rough with her. Kevin heard her request and lifted her legs onto his shoulders, ramming himself into her mercilessly with deep long thrusts, until he heard her scream as an orgasm ripped through her. He removed his throbbing erection, still eager to satisfy his need, and rolled over to his back. Then he pulled her on top of him and guided her down on him until he'd entered her completely again. Gripping her hips, he guided her up and down, harder and faster, hearing her moan loudly as he thrust himself in and out of her. "Ride me, Angel." He grunted, encouraging her to go faster. Angel slid down on him until he was inside of her completely. Then she started to grind against him, urging him to go deeper. "I'm gonna cum, Angel." He grunted, as his erection started to throb harder inside of her. Angel buried her face in his chest when she felt her third orgasm, her body trembling violently as he gave one deep thrust and emptied himself inside of her.  
  
She stopped moving and kept her head on his chest as they both came crashing down from heaven. Kevin stroked her hair as his breathing slowly steadied. He slid her off of him and laid her down on the pillow. Then he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
The following morning, Angel woke up lying next to Kevin, who was still sleeping. He had his arm around her and was holding her tightly so that she couldn't move. She tried to get up, but he pulled her closer and held on to her. "Kev." She whispered. He responded with a low growl that had her smiling. "I know you're awake." She said. "I'm awake." He replied. "Let me up." Angel said. "No." Kevin replied. "Come on. I can't lay here all day." Angel countered. "You can if I make you." He replied. She turned to look at him and saw him smirking at her. "You look fabulous this morning, Kev." Angel remarked. "Fabulous?" He asked. "Magnificent?" She asked. He shook his head no and laughed. "Cute?" She asked. "Getting better." He commented. "Okay, how about sexy." Angel said. "I can deal with that." He replied. "Will you let me up now?" She asked. "No." He replied, holding her tighter.  
  
"I had fun last night." Angel said. "So did I." Kevin replied. "But I have to go. My father will be hunting me down if I don't." Angel said. "Angel, you're twenty-four years old. Your old man can't do shit to you. Just blow him off, baby. I'll take care of you." Kevin replied. "I want to Kev, believe me I do, but I made a deal. I'm out of the NWO. There's nothing I can do now." Angel said. "Wrong. You're in the NWO. But no one has to know about it. Take your shirt babe. I would never strip you of the colors." Kevin replied. He got off the bed and took her shirt from his bag. "Here, this is yours." He said, tossing it to her. Angel took the shirt and stared at it. Then she put it on. "I love you, Angel." Kevin told her. He gave her a hug and watched her dress. "Come see me tonight. You might not be able to walk down that ramp with me right now, but you will always be mine." Kevin said, brushing his hand across her cheek. Angel nodded and walked out wearing the NWO shirt. 


	12. Defiance

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
"Angel, you look great." Shawn said, when he saw what she was wearing. "Thanks, Shawn. See you later." She said, giving him a light hug. "Definitely, Angel." He replied, as she walked out the door. When she got down to her father's room, she walked in and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch with Taker and Kane. "Where the hell were you?" He asked. He stopped when he saw her shirt. "No way. We had a deal. You lost, Angel." Steve said. "I know I did. I'm not in the NWO. But I am still going to see Kevin and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Angel stated. Then she walked into the bathroom and closed the door before anyone could say another word.  
  
"We'll get her back." Kevin said, when he came out of the bedroom. "I saw her wearing the shirt. Is she in?" Shawn asked. "Unofficially, yes. She's in. I'd never take that from her. I love her too much." Kevin replied. "Okay, so we've got to find a way to get Steve to back off then." Shawn said. Kevin nodded and sat down. X-Pac and Big Show joined him. "Okay, this is how it's gonna go. I'm gonna fight Steve myself." Kevin said. "You sure you wanna do that? I could take him." Big Show offered. "I'm fighting for my baby. I'm gonna do this myself." Kevin stated. "I'll make him an offer he can't refuse. The winner gets Angel." Kevin said. "You think he'll go for it?" Shawn asked. "Knowing Steve, he'll go for it. He never backs away from a challenge, especially what I have in mind." Kevin stated.  
  
"What exactly are you thinking?" X-Pac asked. "If I lose, the NWO breaks up." Kevin said. "What? Are you nuts?" X-Pac shouted. Shawn and Kevin stared at eachother for a long moment. "Are you sure about this, Kev?" Shawn asked. "Trust me. Steve Austin is going down." Kevin replied. "Then let's do it. We'll get Angel back and take him out at the same time." Shawn said.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do about this?" Debra asked. "Relax, I'll handle it." Steve replied. "You'd better. I do not like that man. He makes me sick." Debra stated. "I told you she wouldn't stay away from Kevin." Taker said. "She will. She will or I'll kick her ass." Steve snapped. Angel came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue sundress. "Where do you think you're going?" Steve asked, when she walked to the door. "I'm going to the bar to have a few drinks." Angel replied. "Sit down for a minute." Steve said, pointing to the couch.  
  
Angel sat down and stared at her father. She ignored Taker and Kane and sneered at her mother. "Don't you dare look at your mother like that." Steve snapped, when he saw the look on her face. "What?" Angel asked. "You're not going to see him anymore, Angel." Steve said. Angel laughed at her father and got up. "Yes I am. I love him and he loves me. I may not be a member of the NWO, but I am still in love with him and you can't take that away from me." Angel replied, before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.  
  
Angel walked down to the bar and sat down on a stool. "A little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Matt Hardy asked, when he saw her. "Never." Angel replied. "Mind if I sit?" He asked. "Not at all." Angel replied. "So, how's it going?" He asked. "Are you wondering how I'm doing now that I'm not in the NWO?" Angel asked. "Yeah, guess I'm a little curious." Matt replied. "Well, it really doesn't matter. Kev and I are still seeing eachother." Angel said. "That's cool. Hey, I like Kev. He's a great performer. And he's a great leader. He watches out for his boys." Matt said. Angel nodded and smiled. "He sure does. And he watches out for his girl too." She said.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jeff asked, sitting on the other side of Angel. "Not much. What's with the hair?" Angel asked. "I'm making a fashion statement." Jeff replied. He and Matt laughed. "Nice." Angel commented. "You're looking sweet this morning, Angel." Jeff said. "Thank you." Angel replied. "Mind if I join you guys?" Edge asked. "Not at all. Sit down." Angel said. "Wow, looks like everyone has the same idea this morning." Matt commented. "Well, a day off does that to you." Edge replied.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Rob asked. "Have a seat." Angel said, before he asked. A few minutes later, Diamond Dallas Page joined them. "Hi, Page." Angel said, flashing him a smile. "Hey, girl. What's going on?" He asked. Angel laughed at the way he was grinning. "Not much. Just having a few drinks." Angel replied. "What's everyone doing tonight?" Matt asked. "We should all go out to a club and get toasted." Jeff suggested. "I like that idea." Rob said. Lita walked in followed by Maven, Torrie, and Trish. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Lita asked, giving her boyfriend, Matt, a kiss. "We're talking about going to a club tonight." Matt said. "I'm game." Lita said. "Count us in too." Maven added. Torrie nodded and smiled. "I'll come too." Trish said.  
  
Kevin, Shawn, X-Pac, and Big Show decided to go down and have a few drinks. "Check it out." Shawn said, when he walked in. They saw a bunch of the wrestlers sitting at the bar and Angel was right in the center. Kevin walked up behind her and slid his arms around her. "Hey, beautiful." He said, kissing the back of her neck. Angel turned her head and gave him a kiss. "What's going on?" Shawn asked. "Just hanging out." Matt commented. "We're talking about going clubbing tonight." Rob added. "Clubbing sounds fun." Kevin said. "Will you come with me?" Angel asked. Kevin nodded and motioned for Matt to move over so he could sit down. Matt obliged and moved to the next stool.  
  
"Hey, Kev. It sucks what Steve did, huh?" Jeff asked. "Don't worry. He'll get his." Kevin replied. "I think you and Angel make a great team." Page commented. "Yeah, so do I." Kevin said. "So, how are we doing this tonight?" Lita asked. "Well, Matt and I will take our car. Rob, Maven, Torrie, and Trish can come with us." Jeff said. "I'm taking my car." Kevin said. "I'll go with Big Kev." Shawn said. "I'm taking my bike." Big Show commented. "Okay, I'll drive Edge and X-Pac over then." Page said. "Got room for one more?" Everyone turned around and saw Scott Hall leaning against the wall.  
  
"Scott, hey what's up?" Kevin asked, giving his friend a hug. "I'm back. Vince brought me back, Kev." Scott said. Everyone welcomed him back before he sat down. "Hey Angel." Scott asked, smiling at Angel. "Hi, Scott. I've missed you." She said, giving him a hug. "I've missed you too. Glad to see you and Kev are still together." He commented. "Well, things have changed a little." Kevin said. "I wanna hear all about it later." Scott replied.  
  
Booker T walked in with Goldust and stared at the crowd at the bar. "Well, look at this shit. The gang's all together." He said. Everyone turned around and saw him standing there with Goldust. "What's up your ass?" Page asked. "A tramp named Angel." Booker said. Kevin got off his stool and walked over to Booker T. "Say it again. I dare you." Kevin said. Booker brushed past him and sat at the other end of the bar with Goldust. "The pansies don't wanna play this morning." Matt commented. "Who you calling a pansy?" Booker asked. "Well, I only see two of em' in here." Matt replied. "It's obvious that Goldie is a pansy and if you're with him, I guess that means you two have got something going on." He added. "You just better shut your mouth." Booker said.  
  
Angel got off the stool and walked over to them. Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was going to do. "Get up." She said, staring at Booker T. He got off the stool and turned around to face her. "What's your problem with me?" She asked. "You're a tramp who walks around shaking her little ass to get everyone's attention." Booker replied. "You mean like this?" Angel asked, as she turned around and shook her ass in front of him. "Get away from me, bitch." Booker said, shoving her slightly. Kevin went to get up, but Angel put her hand up. "I've got something special for you." Angel said, sneering at him. "Yeah? What is it?" Booker asked. "This." Angel replied. She walked up and nailed him in the balls with her knee. Then she walked over and sat down. Everyone laughed when Booker dropped to his knees. "Let's get out of here, babe. We'll go hang out in the room for a while." Kevin said. "I wanna talk to Scott for a while anyway." He added.  
  
"What time are we leaving tonight?" Maven asked. "Let's meet in the parking lot at eight." Rob said. "Okay, see you all later." Kevin said, as he led Angel out of the bar. X-Pac and Big Show stayed in the bar. Shawn Michaels and Scott Hall left with Angel and Kevin. When they got up to the hall, Angel saw her father in the hall. She turned around, but Kevin grabbed her. "Come on. He ain't gonna do nothing with the three of us here." Kevin said. Angel nodded and held his hand as they walked to his room.  
  
"Angel, get your ass away from him." Steve said, when he saw his daughter with Kevin. "Yo, Austin. What's up?" Scott said. Steve ignored him and glared at his daughter. "I told you before that I don't want you around him." Steve said. "And I told you that I love Kevin. I'm not going to stop seeing him." Angel said. Steve walked towards her, but Scott stepped in front of her. "Back off." He said, holding his hand out. "Let's go, Angel." Kevin said, leading her to his room. Shawn and Scott followed them, while Steve stared after them. 


	13. Seduction

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
When they got to the room, Angel relaxed a little as she sat down on the couch. Scott stared at her for a minute and smiled. "Looking good, Angel." He commented, as he sat down. "Thanks Scott. You are too." She replied. "I've been keeping myself in shape." He replied. Kevin sat there and filled Scott in on all that had happened with Booker T. He told him about Shawn's return and Angel's match with her father. "Sounds like you've been busy." Scott commented. "Yeah, too busy." Kevin replied.  
  
That night, everyone met in the parking lot and drove to a nearby club. When they got inside, they pulled three tables together and sat down. Angel ordered her usual, a bottle of whiskey and poured herself shot after shot. "Damn girl. You drink like a man." Matt commented. Angel shrugged and smiled, before finishing off her third shot. "She drinks like a man and fights like a man, but she's all woman." Kevin said. "You got that right." Rob commented. "So, what're you gonna do about this shit with Steve?" Scott asked. "I'll talk to you about that later." Kevin replied. "What shit?" Angel asked. "Don't worry about it, Angel. It ain't nothing." Kevin said. "You're gonna do something?" She asked. "Angel, don't worry about it." Kevin repeated. "No, I think I wanna hear this." She said.  
  
"Angel, let it go." Shawn said. "For now." She said, glancing at them, as she finished off her fourth shot. "Wanna dance?" Matt asked Lita. "Sure, babe." Lita said, leading Matt to the dance floor. Trish and Jeff followed them. Maven and Torrie decided to dance too. "I think I'll go dance too." Angel said, after finishing her sixth shot. She got up and started to walk away, but Kevin grabbed her arm. "Alone." He said. Angel laughed and walked over to the dance floor. "What's that about?" Scott asked. "Every time we go to a club, she's got guys all over her. It pisses me off." Kevin replied. They all turned to watch her for a minute and sure enough, she had two guys dancing with her, one in front and one behind her.  
  
Kevin slammed his fist down on the table and got up. "Relax, Kev. Don't start a fight in here." Shawn said. Kevin nodded and walked over to Angel. "Back off." He said to the guy dancing behind her. Then he turned to the guy in front of her and glared at him. "What's your problem?" The guy asked. "That's my girl you're dancing with." Kevin stated. "Well, she sure don't seem to mind." He replied. "She's drunk. I'm not and I mind." Kevin stated. The guy ignored him and continued dancing with Angel, who was actually moving away from him now. Kevin got right in front of him and shoved him. "Back off before I make you sorry you came in here." He threatened. "Hey, chill out. It's cool." The guy said, backing away from Kevin.  
  
Angel slid her arms around Kevin's waist and started grinding up against him. "Remember this, baby?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at her. "I sure do." He replied, putting his arms around her. Angel nuzzled her face in his neck and licked him. "You're getting feisty again." Kevin commented. "Don't I always?" She asked. "When you drink that whiskey, you do." He replied. "I want you, Kev." She whispered. He guided her to the back of the club and pinned her to the wall. "Right here, baby?" He asked. "Right here." Angel said.  
  
"There they go again." Big Show commented. Shawn just laughed. "Kev's an animal when it comes to Angel. I see the look he gets in his eyes. He's like a mad lover hunting her down and making her submit to him." Shawn said. "Those two have some much electricity when they're together like that, they could light up an entire room." Page said. They all laughed and went back to drinking and talking, knowing that Angel and Kevin would probably be a while.  
  
Kevin lifted her dress and slid her panties off. Then he shoved them in his back pocket and watched as she unzipped his pants. He hoisted her up and eased her down on his throbbing erection, eager to satisfy his hunger. Angel groaned as he entered her, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He gripped her hips and guided her movements as he drove himself into her hard and fast. He covered her mouth with his when she started to moan, so that no one would hear them. Angel felt herself starting to tremble, so she tightened her grip on him. "Cum for me, Angel." He whispered, after breaking the kiss. Angel groaned louder as he brought her over the edge. He held her tightly and thrust into her harder as she climaxed. When he felt her muscles tighten around his swollen member, he gave one deep thrust as he emptied his seed into her.  
  
After they calmed down a bit, she reached for his back pocket, but he pulled away. "You don't need those." He said. Angel laughed and reached for his pocket again. "They're mine now. You just keep your dress down and we'll be fine." He said. "Kev, come on." Angel said. He shook his head no and led her over to the table. "Have fun?" Page asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kevin scoffed, as he guided Angel into her seat. They all laughed as Kevin sat down. "You never cease to amaze me." Shawn commented. "I never cease, period." Kevin replied.  
  
Angel went to grab the bottle of whiskey, but Kevin got it first. "Allow me." He said, pouring her a shot. She smiled and drank the shot down before sliding the glass to him again. "She'll pass out when she gets back tonight." Scott commented. " I will not." Angel retorted. "Sure you will. Girl, you just drank half the damn bottle." Scott said. "So? I can hold my liquor." Angel replied. "You can hold that and a whole lot more." He commented.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Angel went to her father's room and grabbed her bag. He started yelling at her, but she ignored him and walked out. When she got to Kevin's room, he let her in and took her bag. Then he led her to the bedroom and helped her undress. When Angel got comfortable, Kevin slid his arms around her and held her while she drifted to sleep. 


	14. The Challenge

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
The following morning, he woke her up and told her to get showered and dressed, because they had a plane to catch. Upon boarding the plane, Angel saw her father scowling at Kevin. She sneered at him and sat down next to Kevin. Kane and Taker were across from them and Angel noticed that Kane looked angry, though she wasn't sure why. Shawn and Scott sat behind them and X-Pac and Big Show sat in front of them. Angel leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think you drank a little too much last night." He commented. "I think so too." She mumbled. "Go to sleep. We've got a long flight anyway." Kevin said. "Where are we going?" Angel asked, forgetting where they were headed next. "Canada, babe." He replied, putting his arm around her to make her more comfortable. Angel fell asleep a few minutes later, eager to sleep off the liquor that she still felt in her system.  
  
"What's the matter, little brother?" Taker asked. "That. I can't stand that." Kane said. "There's nothing you can do about it. Unless Angel shows any interest, you're not gonna be able to get her away from Kevin." Taker replied. "I'm going to kill him." Kane grunted. "I feel for you, but it's obvious that she loves him." Taker commented. "She should love me. That man is nothing but trouble. How could she fall for him like that?" Kane asked. "I don't know, but she did. And she looks likes she's head over heels for him." Taker replied. Kane scowled as he stared out the window. He wanted her so bad and she showed no interest in him. Before she met Kevin, he thought she liked him. She had always paid attention to him. Now, she was lost to a loser and Kane was miserable.  
  
When the plane landed in Canada, Kevin woke Angel up. She stood up and walked into the aisle and noticed that Kane was staring at her. For a moment, she stood there looking at him, until Kevin nudged her. She started to walk off the plane, but glanced back and saw Kane following her with his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked. "Nothing." Angel replied, before leaving the plane.  
  
The ride to the hotel was a quiet one, until Angel remembered the conversation from the night before. "What do you have planned for my father?" She asked, suddenly. "Nothing, Angel." Kevin replied. "Last night, you said you did." Angel countered. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He said. "Kev, if you're going to do something, I want to know about it." Angel stated. "Angel, it's nothing." Kevin replied. She let it go, but decided to ask him about it again later.  
  
Their first night in Canada was busy, because it was Monday night. At the arena, Angel sat in the locker room thinking about the conversation from the night before, wishing she knew what was going on. X-Pac sat with her, watching television. "Do you know what Kevin has planned for my Dad?" Angel asked. "Nope. He wouldn't tell me either." X-Pac replied. Suddenly, Angel got the feeling that something awful was about to happen and it made her very uneasy.  
  
Kevin and Shawn knocked on Steve's locker room door, ready to set the stage for his downfall. When Steve opened it and saw them standing there, he scowled. "What do you want?" He growled. "I've got an offer I think you'll like." Kevin said. "Yeah? What is it?" Steve asked. "Tonight, fight me. If I win, Angel comes back to the NWO and you stay away from her." Kevin said. "And if you lose?" Steve asked. "No more NWO." Kevin replied. Steve studied him for him a minute, wondering if there was a catch. "You've got yourself a match. You're mine tonight." Steve said. Then he shut the door in Kevin's face.  
  
"Think this'll work?" Shawn asked. "I know it will. Angel will see what I'm doing and she'll help me take her own father out." Kevin replied. "You think she hates him that much?" Shawn asked. "Of course. You've seen how she is. She has no idea what's going on. She's too caught up in our relationship to realize what's happening." Kevin replied. "I have to admit, this really did seem pretty easy to pull off." Shawn said. "Angel's an easy girl to manipulate." Kevin replied. "What happens afterwards?" Shawn asked. "Nothing. Things will continue like always." Kevin replied. "So, you're not going to get rid of her?" Shawn asked. "Hell no. She loves me like there's no tomorrow. Why would I get rid of her?" Kevin retorted. They both laughed as they walked down the hall to their locker room.  
  
Steve walked down to see Taker and let him know what was going on. "Guess what?" He said when he entered Taker's locker room. "What?" Taker asked, without looking up at Steve. "Nash just challenged me to a match. If he wins, my daughter joins the NWO." Steve said. Taker stopped reading the magazine and looked up at Steve. "If he loses?" He asked. "The NWO will be no more." Steve said. "You're kidding." Taker said. "Nope. I'm gonna make sure I win this thing. There's no way I'm losing to that piece of garbage." Steve replied. "Well, this is one match I definitely wanna see." Taker said. "I'll let Kane know. He'll wanna watch this too." He added. Steve nodded and left the locker room to get ready for his match.  
  
"Angel, I have a match against your Dad tonight. I want you to come to the ring with me." Kevin said, upon entering the locker room. "Why are you fighting my Dad?" Angel asked. "Vince set it up. I don't know what's up with it, but I'm gonna make sure I beat him." Kevin replied. "I hope you do. Maybe he'll let me join the NWO again and leave me alone." Angel replied. "Maybe." Kevin said. He went to get ready for his match, while she waited for him. An hour later, they walked down to the Titan Tron together.  
  
Vince came out suddenly and informed them of a few changes for the match. "No DQ, no count outs, and no holds barred." He said. "Even better." Kevin replied. He walked back down the hall and told Shawn to come down to the ring with him, knowing this was a no DQ match. Angel saw her father walking with Taker and Kane and put her head down. She still had that uneasy feeling and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Kevin hadn't told her why he was wrestling her father, but Angel had a feeling it was more than just a simple match. 


	15. Switching Sides

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
When they got to the ring, Kevin parted the ropes to let her through. They stood in the center waiting for Taker, Kane, and Austin. As soon as he got into the ring, Shawn and Angel left the ring and stood one side, while Kane and Taker stood on the other side. Angel saw Kane staring at her again. She tried avoiding his gaze, but he had his eyes solely on her.  
  
Kevin and Steve locked up four times, before Steve got Kevin in a headlock. He threw him down to the canvas and backed up. Angel could see her father smiling like he always did when he wrestled. He looked over at her and the smile disappeared. Steve saw his daughter staring up at him and suddenly realized that she didn't understand what was at stake here. He turned his head to look at Taker and saw that he realized it too. With a slight nod of his head, Taker walked to the other side to talk to Angel.  
  
Shawn saw him coming and turned to face him. "What do you want?" He asked. "I need to speak to Angel." Taker replied. "Sorry, not happening. Get lost." Shawn stated. "Angel, come talk to me for a minute." Taker said, ignoring Shawn. Angel stared at him, but she didn't move. She looked up and saw Kevin hitting her father, but that's not all she saw. X-Pac and Big Show had come running down and were beating on him too. Kane had gotten into the ring and was fighting X-Pac off, while Angel stared blankly at them all.  
  
"Angel, just a second." Taker said. Angel turned to look at him again and started to walk towards him. "Angel, don't." Shawn said. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Then she walked over to the corner with Taker. "What?" She asked, her face expressionless. "Angel, did Kevin tell you why he asked for this match?" Taker asked. "He asked for it? He said Vince made it." Angel replied. "No, Kevin showed up at your father's locker room earlier and challenged him." Taker said. Angel turned back to the ring and saw that her father was still down on the canvas. "Challenged him?" She asked; feeling slightly confused. "Angel, if you're father loses, you'll be joining the NWO again." Taker said. Angel smiled when she heard that. "But, if he wins, there will be no more NWO." Taker added. "And Kevin didn't ask for this match to get you back into the NWO. He asked for this match because he wants to end your father's career." Taker explained.  
  
Angel's head whirled around to see that her father was still down and bleeding heavily. Suddenly, she dove into the ring and shoved Kevin. He stopped for a minute to stare at her, wondering why she'd just shoved him. "You used me." She screamed. "Angel, they're lying." He said. Kane and X- Pac were still fighting, while Big Show continued to beat on Steve. Taker went after Big Show while Steve tried to get himself up. Angel stared at Kevin for a minute. Then she knelt down beside her father and helped him up. Kevin saw this and grabbed her by the hair, but she elbowed him in the ribs, repeatedly, until he finally let go. She turned around and brought her knee up, nailing him hard in the balls. Kevin dropped to his knees, groaning loudly.  
  
Angel stepped back and executed a drop kick to his face. When Steve saw what his daughter was doing, he got up to help her. Taker and Kane were still fighting with Big Show and X-Pac, but X-Pac went after Angel. She saw him coming and ducked. Then she spun around and gave him a forceful clothesline that knocked him down. "I took them all on before, I can do it again." She thought. Shawn had gotten into the ring now and went after her. Angel slid out of the ring on one side and dove back in on the other. She quickly climbed to the top rope and gave Shawn a spinning heel kick that sent him crashing to the canvas.  
  
Taker and Kane saw what she was doing and slid out of the ring. "Let her go. She needs this." Taker said. Kane nodded and watched silently. Kevin was on his feet and watched her drop kick Big Show twice. X-Pac was still down and Shawn was just getting up. Steve was still trying to get himself together and clean some of the blood off so that he could see. Kevin grabbed Angel and set her up for his jackknife power bomb, but she yanked his hair and held on tight when he tried to drop her, so that he fell forward and hit his head on the canvas. Angel shoved Kevin off of her and got up to go after Shawn. He was on his feet and looking around him at all of his friends. Angel took this opportunity to get up to the top rope again. She delivered a moonsault, taking Shawn down again.  
  
Kevin was still down, so Taker got into the ring and pulled Steve over to him. The referee counted to two before Kevin got his shoulder up. Steve had regained momentum by now and started beating on Kevin's face, while Angel and Taker watched inside the ring and Kane watched from the outside. Steve got up and walked over to his daughter and hugged her. Angel started crying on her father's shoulder, knowing that she'd been used.  
  
Kevin got to his feet slowly and was about to pounce on Steve, but he turned around and gave him a stunner before he could. Again he pinned him and this time the referee counted to three. Vince came running out with a microphone, interrupting the little celebration going on in the ring. "Wait a minute. Wait just a damn minute." He shouted. "This is my company and I make the decisions. The NWO will not be broken up. If Angel wants out, fine, she's out. But they are staying together." Vince shouted.  
  
Steve grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen and faced Vince. "That's fine. I don't give a rat's ass about what these guys do. But if they ever come near my daughter again, it'll be their careers that'll be ending." Steve said. Then he threw the microphone and pulled Angel out of the ring, followed by Taker and Kane. Vince saw them coming up the ramp and made a quick exit to avoid a confrontation. 


	16. Anger

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
When they all got backstage, Angel led her father to his locker room. Taker and Kane walked in and sat down while Angel got some wet towels for her father. She cleaned all the blood off and tossed the towels to the floor. "There, now you look like my Dad." She said. Taker, Kane and Steve laughed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Steve said. "Well, at least I found out. I really thought he loved me. I was willing to do anything to stay with him." Angel replied. "So, all along, he was just driven to hurt you and he used me to get to you?" She asked. Steve nodded and watched the tears form in her eyes. "I need some time alone." She said. She started to walk to the door, but Steve got up and stopped her. "Angel, let's just go back to the hotel. I don't want you alone in here with those guys around." He said.  
  
When they got back to the hotel, Angel suddenly realized that her stuff was in Kevin's room. "I'm going to get my things." Angel said. "No, I'll get them. Taker said. "No. I need to show them that I'm not afraid of them." Angel replied. Taker nodded and watched her leave. "Well, it's about time that girl learned." He commented. "I'm glad she did. I knew what he was up to, but she would never have believed it before." Steve replied. Taker glanced at his brother, who had taken his mask off and didn't miss the smile on his face. "Well, I know why you're happy." He said. Kane nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Give it time, little brother. She needs to get past all this first." Taker said.  
  
Angel knocked on Kevin's door. When Shawn opened it, he was about to shut it again. "Sorry, I need my stuff." Angel said, as she walked past him. "Get out." Kevin said. "Why are you angry? You're the one who used me." Angel stated. "Whatever." Kevin said. "You wouldn't actually sit here and try to deny that, would you?" She asked. "Nope. I used you to get to your old man. And it almost worked. You're so easy, Angel. You may be tough, but you're easy." Kevin said. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Angel shouted. "Well, let's see. I got you in my bed, I got you to turn against your father, and I got you to think that I actually loved you." Kevin replied.  
  
"You make me sick." Angel snapped. Kevin laughed at her as she gathered her things together. "This isn't over, Angel. After what you did tonight, I have every intention of making you suffer. You're going to wish you hadn't turned against me." Kevin said. "I wish I never met you." Angel retorted. "And you." Angel said, pointing at Scott. "I actually thought you were a decent guy. I thought the same about Shawn Michaels too, but you both are no good losers." Angel stated. She grabbed her bags and walked out into the hall. Then she burst out crying and slumped down against the wall.  
  
Kevin went into the bedroom and slammed the door. Scott and Shawn walked out into the hall and saw her sitting there. "You know, Angel. We really did think that Kev loved you. I knew what he was up to, but I didn't know he felt that way about you." Shawn said. Angel got up and got in Shawn's face. "Do you really think I care?" She asked. "Obviously you do, because you're very upset about this." Shawn replied. "I'm through with being nice. I'm going to take apart every single wrestler in this company, including Kevin Nash, especially Kevin Nash. And that's not a threat, that's a warning." Angel stated, before walking down to her father's room. She stood outside, unable to face them all, knowing that she'd been tricked so easily.  
  
Steve heard his daughter crying out in the hall and opened the door. "Angel, come in here." He said. He grabbed her bags and pulled her into the room. "I hate him." She screamed. Then she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. "I'm not done making him pay." Steve said. "Neither am I." Kane grunted. "He's going to pay for hurting her. He's going to wish he never touched her." He added. 


	17. Revenge

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
A week later on RAW, Angel decided to prove just how angry she was about what had happened with Kevin and the NWO. She was set to fight Lance Storm and had taken a stance in the ring waiting for him. When he came out, he laughed at her, but Angel was ready and willing to destroy. The match began with them locking up. Angel delivered a low blow to start off, since the match was a no DQ match. When Lance dropped to his knees, she dropkicked him in the face. As soon as he fell back, Angel slid out of the ring. She reached for a chair and got back in, just as Lance was getting up. When he came at her, she swung the chair at him and hit him in the face. Again, he got up and again, she hit him in the face.  
  
Angel slid out of the ring again and reached underneath, pulling out a wooden baseball bat. She slid in again and took a stance, waiting for him to get up. As soon as he did, she swung the bat and knocked him out cold. The bell rang, signaling the ending of the match. She was about to get out of the ring, but Kevin Nash and X-Pac came down the ramp towards her. Angel stepped back and grabbed the bat, ready to swing. As soon as Kevin got near her, she swung the bat and hit him in the ribs. Then she aimed at X-Pac and nailed him in the head. She grabbed a mic from a nearby cameraman and put it to her mouth. "Don't ever think that you can fuck with Angel Austin and get away with it. You thought I was easy Nash? You've got a lot to learn about me. I'm going to make your life a miserable hell, you piece of shit." Angel shouted into the mic. She dropped the microphone and brought the bat down on his back. The she tossed it and stormed up the ramp.  
  
"Damn, did you see that?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, and I've got a feeling this is far from over. Never piss a lady off, because you know there will be consequences." Scott commented. "Well, I can't say that I blame her really. Kev should have known he was playing with fire. Angel is no ordinary woman." Shawn replied. Big Show sat quietly, keeping his comments to himself. He was beginning to wonder if Angel wasn't the toughest bitch and son of a bitch in the Fed. She was holding her own against every wrestler, taking them down quickly and with calculated precision.  
  
Angel walked backstage and saw Taker and Kane leaning against the wall. "You were going to help me?" She asked. They both nodded. "Well, as you can see, I didn't need it. I think I gave Big Kev something to keep him satisfied for a while." Angel commented. They followed her down the hall without commenting. They had been surprised when she pulled the bat out and even more surprised when she hit Kevin and X-Pac with it, but neither of them wanted to comment.  
  
When Angel walked into her father's dressing room, he got up and hugged. "That was great." He said. "You liked that, huh?" She asked. "Damn right I did. You nearly took X-Pac's head off with that bat." Steve replied. "Just letting them know that they're going to regret what they did to me." Angel said. She went to take a shower "You know what's going to happen now don't you?" Taker asked. "Yeah, Vince is going to throw her into the ring with those goons." Steve replied. "We'll back her up. She won't have a thing to worry about." Kane grunted. 


	18. Love Hurts

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
Sure enough, the following night, Angel was told she'd be wrestling against Kevin and X-Pac in a handicap match. She wasn't worried about it at all, but Steve was very concerned. He knew the two of them had to be pissed off about what she did and he was sure they'd hurt her if they got the chance. When Angel stepped into the ring, she felt an adrenaline rush as she waited for X-Pac and Kevin.  
  
When they got into the ring, they both stared at her for a minute. X-Pac went to the corner to let Big Kev start the match off. Angel stared at Kevin for a long moment. Here, right in front of her, stood the man she loved; the man she wished loved her, the man she had devoted herself to and now, he wanted to hurt her. Kevin saw her staring at him. He knew what she was thinking. Partly, he felt a little bad about the way he treated her, but he had done what he did to her for a reason. He knew how she was and he knew that Taker and Kane would have swayed her eventually. She wasn't a woman that you could fall in love with, because she was hard headed and egotistical and even if he did love her, he would never have admitted it, because he wasn't one to openly express an emotion that he was really feeling.  
  
After a moment, Angel walked toward him, ready to face him and show him why she was the toughest bitch in the Fed. They locked up, but Kevin shoved her back. Again, they locked up. Kevin got her into a headlock and held her there, cutting off her air. Angel gasped for air, while trying desperately to push him off, but he was relentless. Finally, he let go and shoved her. Angel fell to the canvas, gasping and choking for air, while he stood over her. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her. Their eyes locked for a minute and for that moment, it was just the two of them. Everything and everyone else seemed like it was a world away.  
  
He stared down at her and could see the pain she was feeling. Though he didn't want to admit it, it hurt him. He hadn't realized that he'd hurt her that much and now he'd come out here intending to bring her tremendous physical pain. Suddenly, he backed away from her and slid out of the ring. Angel stared at him for a minute before jumping up. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She shouted. "Angel, it's over. I'm not going to fight you anymore." Kevin said. She was shocked. He started to walk away again, but she grabbed his arm. "You do love me, don't you?" She asked. He didn't answer her at first. "Don't you?" She shouted, when he didn't answer her. "Angel, do yourself a favor and let me go." Kevin said. She let his hand go and watched him walk up the ramp, knowing that he did really love her and wondering why he wouldn't admit it.  
  
Kevin walked to the top of the ramp and stopped suddenly, surprising X-Pac. Shawn sat in the locker room watching and knew what Kevin was thinking. "Go to her, man." He mumbled to himself, hoping that he would turn around. He turned around and stared at her. Suddenly, he felt the need to hold her again, to touch her again. He didn't care who saw him. He didn't care what people thought. He walked back down the ramp with a purpose.  
  
Angel watched him walking towards her, ready to belt him if he tried anything. As he got closer, she backed away slightly, worried that he was going to attack her, but he kept coming. When he reached her, her grabbed her and kissed her passionately in front of the entire crowd. Angel was shocked, but she was happy too, so she didn't push him away. Instead, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "You do love me." She whispered, when they stopped kissing. "Yeah, Angel. I do love you." He said. "What about my father?" Angel asked. "I don't wanna fight with him anymore. I just want us to be together." He replied. Hearing this brought a smile to her face. She slid her arm around his waist and walked up the ramp towards X-Pac with him. When they got to the top, Angel saw her father come out with Taker and Kane.  
  
"I don't wanna fight you." Kevin said when he saw Steve. "I don't give a damn what you want. You've got my daughter believing your bullshit again. "Daddy, this isn't bullshit." Angel argued. "Don't you dare fall for his crap again. You saw what he tried to do to me." Steve shouted. "He doesn't want to fight you anymore. He loves me." Angel cried. "Get your hands off my daughter now." Steve shouted. Angel started screaming when she saw Taker and Kane go after Kevin. Kevin shoved Angel aside as Kane and Taker started to pound on him relentlessly. Angel ran towards them, but Steve grabbed her. X-Pac ran to help Kevin, but Kane threw him off the ramp and sent him crashing to the cement floor below.  
  
Shawn and Big Show saw what was going on and ran out. "Angel, get out of here." Shawn shouted. He didn't want her to see Kevin right now, because Kane and Taker had beaten him badly and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. Angel was still screaming at the top of her lungs. She ran towards Kevin, but Shawn stopped her. "Go to the locker room and wait for Scott. Tell him what happened. He'll be okay, Angel. You have to trust me." Shawn said. Steve had been watching all of this and had a huge smile on his face. Angel ran up the ramp towards him and stopped when she saw him smiling. "I hate you for this. I really hate you. He didn't want to fight. He told me he loved me and that he didn't want to fight you anymore." Angel screamed. Then she ran backstage before he could answer.  
  
When she got to the locker room, Scott was in the hall, getting ready to go in. Scott looked up and saw Angel crying as she rushed towards him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Kev's been hurt bad." Angel cried. "What do you mean?" Scott asked. Angel pulled him into the locker room and showed him. "Oh shit." Scott shouted. He ran to the door, but Angel grabbed his arm. He could tell she was terrified. "Listen, just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I make sure he's okay." Scott said. She let go and went to sit down. Then she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
  
Scott ran out to the ramp where Shawn and Big Show were fighting with Taker, Kane, and Austin. He ignored them and ran to Kevin. "Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling beside his friend. He heard Kevin moan, but there was no response, so he ran backstage again to go to Vince. Vince was one step ahead of him and had already called an ambulance. "Stop it now." Scott shouted. Vince nodded and sent several security guards out to the ramp to break up the fight. 


	19. At the Hospital

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
When everyone was finally subdued, a stretcher was taken out to the ramp and Kevin was put on it. "Angel." Kevin groaned. Scott had forgotten all about Angel. He ran back to the locker room and found her on the couch crying. "Come on, Angel. Kev needs you." He said. He grabbed her hand and led her out to the hall. When she saw Kevin on the stretcher, she cried harder. Security held Steve, Taker, and Kane back as Kevin, Angel, Scott, and the rest of the guys walked out of the arena.  
  
"You three are in big trouble." Vince shouted. "Hey, screw you. We did what we had to." Taker growled. "You'd better hope that he's alright, because if he's not, then the three of you are finished. Do you hear me?" Vince shouted. "Loud and clear." Steve huffed. "He told you he didn't want to fight anymore. But you just had to start trouble. That's what you're all about Steve. I'm sick of it. You don't own this company, I do. You do things my way or you're out." Vince shouted. "That's my daughter." Steve countered. "And she's an adult. It's obvious that she and Kevin want to be together, so why don't you just accept that and get over it." Vince stated. "He's no good. You know that. And you let him have his way. He does whatever the hell he wants around here." Steve countered. "You're right. He does do whatever he wants, but after what I just saw on that ramp, you'll be lucky if I don't put your ass in that ring with all of them at one time." Vince replied. Then he walked into his office and slammed the door.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Kevin was rushed into emergency and given an IV and a heart monitor immediately. Angel ran after him, but Shawn grabbed her. "We have to wait here. Let them do what they have to. He'll be okay. I promise you that, Angel. Just sit down and try to calm down a little." Shawn said. They all sat down and waited for nearly two hours before a doctor approached them.  
  
"I've finished running several tests on your friend. He's in pretty bad shape. I'd say he's been kicked in the head too many times. His ribs are broken and there's a gash on his forehead that we had to stitch up. He's got severe bruising on his back and stomach. And one of his legs is broken. We'll also have to do cosmetic surgery on his nose to repair that, because that was broken too. He has a dislocated shoulder on the left side. We decided not to fix that yet, because he's still a little out of it. There isn't really any internal damage, other than a severe concussion. When I know more, I'll be sure to tell you right away." The doctor reported. "Can I see him?" Angel asked. "Only for a minute. He's very weak and we want him to get as much rest as possible." The doctor replied.  
  
The doctor led Angel to Kevin's room and watched as she walked inside. When she walked in, she saw that he was awake, but could barely open his eyes, because they were swollen. "Angel." He whispered. Angel walked over to the bed and started crying. Kevin put his hand to her face and tried to smile, but he only managed a hint of a smile, but that was enough for her. "I love you, Kev." She said, kissing his forehead, gently. "I love you too, Angel." He said, as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She sat with him for five minutes, before the doctor came and told her she had to leave. She kissed his lips gently and left the room.  
  
Scott saw Angel come out and went to her. She was still crying and looked exhausted. He led her over to a chair and sat her down. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to tell them all how Kevin looked. "He'll be okay. You'll see. Kevin's strong." Scott assured her. "What about my father? He'll do it again." Angel sobbed. "No, he won't. We'll put a stop to this once and for all. Kev's gonna need some time to recover. I'll make sure that Vince let's you go with him." Scott replied. Angel nodded and leaned her head on Scott's shoulder as she continued to cry. 


	20. Recovering

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
"I don't believe he did this again." Steve grumbled, when he, Taker, and Kane were sitting in Taker's locker room. Taker was silent while Steve talked. He was starting to wonder if Kevin really did love Angel. He had told Steve he didn't want to fight. That wasn't like Kevin. He usually loved to fight, especially Steve, but this time he just wanted to leave. That was obvious to Taker. He wasn't sure why he'd attacked Kevin the way he did, maybe because of his brother, definitely not because of Steve. He knew Kane was hurt that Angel had gone back to Kevin, but if they really loved one another as much as it seemed, then nothing could be done about it.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Steve asked, interrupting Taker's thoughts. "You don't wanna know." Taker replied. "What?" Steve asked. "I was just thinking that it's possible that Kevin really does love your daughter." Taker said. "Are you nuts? You know how he is." Steve shouted. "Yes, but I also know that Kevin loves to fight, especially with you, and tonight he didn't want it. He just wanted to leave." Taker replied. "You're turning soft, Deadman." Steve grunted. "Maybe I am." Taker replied. "Maybe you should just leave them alone and let Angel find out for herself if the man really loves her or not." Taker added. Taker could see his brother scowling, so he turned to him. "You should just accept this and leave Angel alone. She's your friend. That's all she will ever be, Kane. Don't expect more, because it won't happen." Taker stated. "I'm not through making him pay." Kane retorted. "I want no part of it now, not after what we did to him tonight. He's gonna be out for a while now. And I'm starting to feel a little guilty about it." Taker commented. "When he comes back, I'll put him out again." Kane replied. "I think you should leave it alone. It's not going to make her love you. If anything, it will make her hate you. She may already hate you now." Taker commented.  
  
Kevin was moved to ICU after Angel left the room. She walked up to ICU with the rest of the guys and sat in the lobby to wait until she could see him again. Scott tried to get her to leave with him for a while, but she refused. She was tired and still crying, but she refused to leave him. Overnight, they all stayed there in the lobby. In the morning, they were let into Kevin's room. He looked happy to see them all, but even happier to see Angel, until he saw how tired she was.  
  
"Angel, go back to the hotel with Scott. Get some sleep." Kevin said. "No, I'm staying." Angel replied. "Babe, I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'll be here when you get back." Kevin said. Angel shook her head no and sat down in a chair. "Fine. Get up here on the bed with me and lay down." Kevin said. Angel looked at him like he was nuts. "Seriously, I'm okay." He said, sliding over on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you." Angel replied. "Get up here and lay down. I want you to lay down with me." He stated. Angel reluctantly laid down on the bed next to him, making sure not to hurt him. He turned his head and smiled at her as she closed her eyes, happy to have a moment of peace.  
  
When they saw that she had fallen asleep, Kevin looked relieved. "Was she awake all night?" He asked. "Yeah, she wouldn't sleep. She just kept crying." Scott replied. "I'm glad you admitted that you love her." Shawn said. "Yeah, so am I. I just wish I didn't have to pay for it like this." Kevin replied. "But, she's worth it." He added. "She really loves you, Kev. She would never have stayed around all night if she didn't." Scott commented. "I know and I will never hurt her again." Kevin replied.  
  
When the doctor came in and told them it was time to go, he saw Angel lying on the bed. "You'll have to wake her up." He said. "No, she's staying. She's been up all night waiting to see me. She's exhausted and I don't want anyone bothering her. I'm fine." Kevin said. The doctor reluctantly agreed to let her stay, because he didn't want to get Kevin angry.  
  
Several hours later, Angel woke up. "Hey, babe." Kevin said, when he saw her awake. "What time is it?" Angel asked. "After eleven. You slept all day." He replied. "I'd better get out of here." She said. "Stay with me, Angel. You don't have to leave." He said. Angel nodded and laid her head back down. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Sore." He replied. "I'm so sorry for what they did to you, Kev." Angel said. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He replied.  
  
Vince came by the following day and talked with Kevin's doctor. When he came in and saw Angel lying next to him, he smiled. "How are you feeling?" Vince asked. "I'm hurt, but I'm surviving. I've got an angel on my shoulder." Kevin said, pointing to Angel who had her head resting on his shoulder. "She's a tough one too." Vince commented. Kevin nodded and smiled. "So, what's up?" Kevin asked. "Well, the doctor says you'll need about six months to recover, mainly because of the broken leg. "Six months?" Kevin asked. "I know it seems like a long time, but it's not really that long. I'm going to let Angel go for that long too, so that you'll have some company." Vince replied. "Well, that should help a lot." Kevin said.  
  
Kevin was released from the hospital a week later. Scott had brought their bags to the hospital, so when they left the hospital, they went straight to the airport. Angel had booked a flight using her cell phone the night before, so when they got to the airport, they were able to board the plane immediately. Once they were settled, Kevin rested his head on Angel's shoulder, feeling the need to close his eyes again. 


	21. Real Love

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
He'd had cosmetic surgery on his nose, so his nose was still bandaged. His leg was set in a cast that stopped below the knee and his back and stomach were still bruised, so he was still in a considerable amount of pain. "Your eyes look a lot better now." Angel commented. Kevin laughed when he heard what she said. "What's so funny?" She asked. "You're sitting on a plane with me, headed to my home in Texas, and all you're thinking about my eyes?" Kevin asked her. "Well, I'm just saying that they don't look as swollen." She commented. "Don't' get offended. I just thought it was funny that you brought it up now." He replied. Angel shrugged and stared out the window.  
  
When the plane landed in Texas, Angel had to wake Kevin up. They finally made it out of the terminal and got into a cab to make the drive to Kevin's house. "Are you okay?" Angel asked, while they were in the cab. "Yeah, babe. I'm just really tired and a little sore." Kevin replied. When they got to Kevin's house, Angel led him inside and grabbed the bags. After paying the driver, she walked in and found Kevin lying on the couch. "I'll make us something to eat." She said, heading for the kitchen. "Order out. I have some menus in the top drawer in the kitchen." Kevin told her. Angel shrugged and went to find the menus.  
  
She came back out carrying a large pile of menus. "Do you ever cook?" She asked. "Not really." He replied. "So, what are you in the mood for?" She asked. "Let's order pizza. I haven't had pizza for a while." He replied. Angel shuffled through the menus and found one to her liking. Then she went to the phone and ordered, while Kevin flipped through the channels on the television. "Come sit down." He said, when he saw that she was off the phone. "We're going to be here for six months. I'm going to put everything away." She replied.  
  
Angel hadn't been in his house before, so when she went upstairs, she was surprised to see how cozy the place looked. There were three bedrooms on the second floor. All three had beds and dressers in them, but one had a recliner, a desk, and a television, so she assumed that was the one Kevin slept in. She put all of his things away and then went to another room and put hers away. "Angel, the food is here." Kevin shouted. Angel went down and paid for the food. Then she went to get some plates so they could eat.  
  
"Would you please sit down and relax." Kevin said, when he saw her heading for the stairs again. "I'm almost done. I put all of your things away in your bedroom and I put mine in one of the spare bedrooms. "Why'd you do that?" He asked. "Why'd I do what?" Angel countered. "Why'd you put your things in one of the other rooms? I thought you'd stay in my room with me." He explained. "I didn't want you to think I was coming in here and taking over." Angel replied. "You have got to be kidding me." He commented. Angel shook her head no and laughed. "I guess that was kind of stupid, wasn't it?" She asked. He nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll go fix it." She said, and ran up the stairs before he could say anything.  
  
An hour later she came down and saw him staring at her. "Are you done?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him. "Sit down and eat, please. You've got to be exhausted and starved by now." Kevin said. Angel shrugged and went to warm up her pizza. After she ate, she decided to take a shower. When she finished with that, she went to clean up the food. "Angel, stop." Kevin said. She stopped walking towards the kitchen and turned around. "Come here." He said, holding his hand out to her. She walked over and sat down for the first time since she had eaten. "Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked. "No, Kev. I'm just trying to clean up." Angel replied. "It's not necessary. I don't care about all that. There's plenty of time for that." Kevin replied. "You're not trying to avoid me?" He asked, wanting to be sure. Angel shook her head no and smiled. Then, to prove that she wasn't, she kissed him. "Satisfied?" She asked. "No, but I don't think you can, considering my current state." He replied. "Time for your medicine." Angel said.  
  
After a while, they decided to turn in. Angel helped him get upstairs and into bed. She was about to go back down and clean up the food, but Kevin pulled her down onto the bed. "It can wait. You need sleep and so do I." He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She finally fell asleep an hour later. Kevin laid awake for a while watching her. He was so happy to have her back in his life and he intended to keep it this way, no matter what her father did. He had promised that he wouldn't fight Steve anymore and he intended to keep the promise. He would just focus on some of the other guys he didn't like in the Fed, namely Kane and Taker. He knew Angel wouldn't turn against him if he went after Kane and Taker, because she was just as angry at them as he was. But, he would leave Steve alone. He didn't want to risk losing her again and if that's what it took to keep her in his arms, then that's what he would do. He finally drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and his arms around the woman he loved. 


	22. Approval

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. He left the arena and returned to the hotel. When Debra called and found out about what their daughter was doing, she was furious. For over twenty minutes, she nagged Steve, until he finally told her to shut up, before hanging up on her. Taker and Kane came down to the room when they got back to the hotel. They saw how irate Steve was, but Kane wasn't feeling much better, so he didn't comment. Taker, on the other hand, tried to calm Steve down.  
  
Steve decided to leave for Texas in the morning to go see his daughter. He knew where Kevin lived and he intended to make his presence known. The following morning, he booked a flight for Texas and left for the airport without telling anyone. When he got to Texas, he went straight to Kevin's house. As soon as he got there, he started banging loudly on the front door, cursing and shouting for his daughter or Kevin to open it.  
  
Angel was in the kitchen making lunch when she heard the banging. Kevin had been on the couch sleeping and when Angel walked towards the door, she saw that he was awake. The closer she got to the door, the louder the banging became. "It's my father." Angel mumbled. "Let him in. We'll discuss this." Kevin said. "Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded and waited for her to open the door. Angel threw the door open and backed away as her father stormed into the house.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? You should be working. I thought I told you I don't want you near him." Steve shouted. "Dad, I love him." Angel argued. "You don't love him. You're obsessed with him." Steve countered. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say." Angel shouted. "Don't you dare take that tone with me." He countered. Angel backed away, until she was standing beside Kevin who was on his feet now. "Steve, why don't you calm down. We'll sit down and discuss this." Kevin said. "Bullshit." Steve shouted. "You know, you've got your mother very upset over this." He added. "I didn't mean to upset anyone, but I'm an adult and I love Kevin. If you can't accept that, then I suppose we shouldn't be around eachother." Angel stated.  
  
"Look, I told you the other night that I didn't want to fight with you anymore. And I mean it. I love Angel and I'm willing to put all our differences aside and try to work things out, so that Angel can have some kind of relationship with you, without being angry all the time." Kevin said. "Daddy, listen to him. Please, I really do love Kevin." Angel pleaded. Steve stopped shouting and stared at them for a minute. He looked from Kevin to his daughter and back to Kevin again before speaking. "You're serious, aren't you?" He asked, shocked that Kevin was trying to call a truce. "Yeah, I'm serious. I think what happened between Angel and I before shouldn't have happened. I never meant to hurt her and now I realize how much I love her. I guess I was afraid to admit it." Kevin replied.  
  
Steve stood there for what seemed like forever, staring at his daughter and Kevin. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I'm willing to talk about this." He finally said. Kevin nodded and asked him to sit down. "Babe, why don't you go finish making lunch. Your Dad and I will talk while you're doing that." Kevin said. Angel nodded and walked into the kitchen, silently praying that everything went well between Kevin and her father.  
  
When she came out twenty minutes later, Steve and Kevin were sitting together on the couch watching a football game. Angel was shocked. "I made lunch." She said, putting a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table in front of them. "Thanks, babe." Kevin said. Angel nodded and stared at them. "Sit down." Steve said, glancing up at her. Angel walked over and sat down beside her father, wondering what he was going to say to her. "Okay. Kevin and I talked. I guess that maybe I was being a little hard headed about all this. I guess, if you really love him, you should be with him." Steve said. "You really mean that?" Angel asked. "Yeah, I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. The problem that I'm facing now, is convincing your mother that this is a good thing." He replied. Angel nodded, knowing her mother would lose it when she found out that her father was supporting this relationship. "As for Taker and Kane, I told Kevin that what he does with them is his business, only because of what they did to him. I had nothing to do with that. That was all because of Kane." Steve said. "Why would Kane want to hurt Kevin so much?" Angel asked, confusion in her voice. "Because, he has feelings for you and he thinks you should be with him, and when I left, he was still in a bad mood." Steve explained.  
  
Angel heard what her father said and it suddenly made her angry. "So he just took it upon himself to hurt Kevin, without even thinking about how I'd feel about that." Angel said. "Calm down. There is no reason for you to get out of control now too. We've got enough of that going around already. You both have six months of vacation time to figure everything out. I would take that time and use it wisely. When you guys come back to work, things are likely to blow up, especially if Kane is still in a rotten mood." Steve said. "He has some nerve hurting Kevin just because he has feelings for me. I thought he was my friend. I guess I was wrong." Angel snapped. "Babe, don't get angry. I'll deal with Kane when we return to work. Don't worry about it." Kevin said. "I'm not waiting six months to give that man a piece of my mind. I'm going to call him right now and tell him the way it is." Angel shouted.  
  
She walked upstairs and took out her cell phone. Then she dialed Kane's cell phone number. When he answered, she let him have it. "How dare you take it upon yourself to beat on the man I love because you think he's wrong for me." She shouted. Taker was sitting next to his brother and could hear Angel's voice over the line. "Angel, listen to me." Kane said. "No way. You know something, I thought you were my friend. I really thought you were special. If you were my friend, you'd accept that I love Kevin. If you can't, then I guess there's nothing between us. I have news for you. When we get back there, you'd better pray that Kevin and the boys don't come after you, because if they do, you'll be in a far worse situation than Kev is right now." Angel shouted. Then she hung up before he could say anything.  
  
"Well, I take it Angel's not too happy right now." Taker commented. Kane glared at his brother and stormed out of the room. Taker silently thanked Vince for sending Angel and Kevin home for six months. He hoped by then Kane would forget about all this. But something told him that wasn't going to happen. Kane was a stickler for holding grudges and Taker knew how he felt about Angel, so he knew he'd probably go after Kevin as soon as he and Angel returned.  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and saw her father and Kevin staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Could you shout any louder?" Steve asked. Angel shrugged and dropped her cell phone onto the table. A few minutes later, it rang. Angel answered it and heard her mother on the other end. "Mom, hi. How are you?" Angel asked. "What are you doing in that man's house? He's twice your age and he makes me sick." Debra shouted. "Mom, calm down. Dad's here too." Angel said. "Your father's there? Put him on the phone right now." Debra shouted. Angel tossed her cell phone to her father and watched as he tried to calm her mother down, but Debra ended up hanging up on him. "Well, that went well." He said, after he hung up. "So, is it okay with you if Angel joins the NWO again?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I have no problem with that now, I guess." Steve replied. Angel walked over and hugged her father. "Thank you so much, Daddy. I love you." Angel said. "I love you too, kiddo. Just don't piss me off like that again." Steve replied.  
  
Steve left the following morning to meet up with the Fed in Indiana. When he got back, Vince gave him a bunch of shit, until Steve told him that he and Angel worked things out. This made Vince happier and he decided to forget that Steve left without telling anyone. 


	23. Friends Visit

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
Two months later, Shawn, Sean, and Paul came out to Texas to visit Kevin and Angel. They spent most of their days in a gym now that Kevin had his cast off of his leg. He hired a physical therapist to help him with his workouts, so he could get it done right. Angel would go to the gym and watch him and at times, she would work out too, just to keep in shape. When Shawn, Paul, and Sean walked into the gym, they saw Angel lifting weights and Kevin working out on an exercise bike. Angel noticed them come in, but she kept lifting. Kevin, on the other hand, decided to take a break.  
  
"What's up, guys?" He asked, giving them all a hug. "Nothing much. We've got two nights off and decided to come see how you're doing." Paul replied. "Just getting my leg into shape." Kevin said. "I see Angel's working hard too." Sean commented. "Yeah, she's actually lifting two twenty now instead of two hundred." Kevin replied. "Angel, take a break." Kevin called. Angel shook her head no and kept lifting, so Shawn walked over and took the weights from her. "Yes, take a break, Angel." He said. She sat up and scowled at Shawn before getting to her feet. "Well, someone doesn't like being interrupted." Paul said. "No, once she gets started, she hates to stop." Kevin replied.  
  
"So, what's going on? Anything special?" Kevin asked. "You asking about Kane?" Shawn asked. Kevin nodded. "Well, the big guy is waiting for you to come back. He's always in a bad mood now. He walks around scowling at everyone who comes within ten feet of him. And he's been beating the hell out of his opponents in the ring. Vince thinks this is a good thing, because Kane looks like a real machine now." Paul explained. "So, he's gunning for me then, huh?" Kevin asked. "You worried?" Shawn asked. "Hell no. He's not going to put me out again. And Steve told me he'd back me up." Kevin said. "What? You mean he's actually going to help you out?" Sean asked. "Yeah, he came out here two months ago. We all sat down and talked and he decided to let Angel and I see eachother, without causing any problems." Kevin said. "My mother, on the other hand, is not too happy." Angel added. "Well, Deb never is happy with anything. She's always got something to gripe about. At times I feel bad for Austin." Paul said.  
  
They all left the gym and went to Kevin's house. After he and Angel showered, Shawn and Kevin went to rent some movies while Angel ordered a big southern chicken dinner from a nearby restaurant. Paul and Sean went to pick it up, so Angel decided to clean a little while everyone was out. When they all came back, she was about halfway done with the cleaning. She started for the stairs, but Kevin stopped her. "Don't start that shit again. Come sit down." He said. "Kev, just let me get all this done and I'll come and sit." Angel argued. "No. Come on. Ever since you got here, you've kept the house clean. I don't think it can get any cleaner." He replied. "Well, seems like she made herself at home here." Paul commented. "She should. I have no problems with that." Kevin stated. Angel pulled her hand away from his and started up the stairs. "Angel, come on." He shouted.  
  
"She likes to take care of the house. That's great. I wish I had a woman to tend to my home like that." Paul commented. "You'd need a dozen women to take care of your house." Shawn commented. "Bullshit. I'm a clean guy." Paul replied. "I think out of all of us, Kev is the most organized." Sean commented. "Guys, let's not discuss this." Kevin interrupted. "Okay, pop a movie in and let's eat." Shawn said. Kevin nodded and glanced at the stairs again before putting a movie on.  
  
An hour later, Angel finally came down. "Are you done?" Kevin asked. "No, I've got to do some wash." Angel said. "Girl, get over here and sit down." He snapped. Angel sighed and walked over to the couch. "Why the hell are you such a neat freak?" Shawn asked. "I don't know. I've always been that way. You should've seen me when I was younger. Everything my mother and father had was organized, by me." Angel said. "God, I bet you drove your old man nuts, considering he don't give a shit where anything goes." Sean said. "He used to tell me to stop, but I did it anyway. Then he'd piss me off by taking out something I put it away and he'd put it somewhere else. When I saw what he did, I'd start yelling and he'd just laugh at me." Angel explained. "I could picture Steve being spiteful like that." Paul commented.  
  
The rest of the night, they all sat around watching movies. When the guys finally left, Angel and Kevin went back to their usual routine of spending days in the gym and nights cuddling on the couch in front of the television, unless Angel decided to clean. Then she would ignore Kevin's pleas for her to sit down and would clean whatever her little heart desired, until Kevin finally got annoyed enough to put a stop to it. 


	24. Women's Champion

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Four months later, Kevin was finally cleared to wrestle again. They would be making their return in Cleveland, Ohio. Angel was tense, only because she wasn't sure what Kane would do. She and her father had finally convinced Debra that Kevin only had good intentions and that the relationship was a good one. Debra accepted it, but she was still leery around Kevin.  
  
When they arrived at the arena in Cleveland, Kevin and Angel were both relieved to hear that Kane wasn't scheduled to wrestle. He'd flown home for two days to get a little rest since he didn't have to work. It was decided that Shawn Michaels would announce Kevin's return. Once Kevin got out there, he would announce that Angel was returning to the NWO. Angel decided to surprise Kevin and the crowd by wearing a black thong with her NWO tank top. When she finally walked out, Kevin and Shawn both gawked at her, surprised that she had come out like that. The crowd went nuts and of course King had to comment about it all. And as usual JR was disgusted with King's comments.  
  
After hugging both Kevin and Shawn, the rest of the guys came out and they all did the handshake before leaving the ring together. "What's up with this?" Kevin asked, when they got backstage. Angel smiled innocently and walked to the locker room. "Man, she looked good." Shawn commented. "You just remember who she's seeing." Kevin stated. "Hey, I'd never even touch that." Shawn replied. When they entered the locker room, Angel was pulling on a pair of black denim shorts, so they figured she intended to leave right away.  
  
"Nope, Vince scheduled me in a match. I'm going for the women's title." Angel stated. "Tonight?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, tonight." Angel replied. "Why, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing the look on Kevin's face. "Well, I was hoping you'd be able to do a mixed tag match with me. Guess I'll have to use one of the other divas." He stated. "You do and I'm walking out of here with another man." Angel replied. "Bullshit. I'll kill them." Kevin said. "I can do both. I've been working out for six months. I'm in great shape." Angel said. "Fine. I'll go tell Vince." Kevin said.  
  
He came back fifteen minutes later, frowning. "What?" He asked. "Vince won't go for it. He put me with Stacy." Kevin replied. "Fuck this shit." Angel shouted, storming out of the locker room. "Think she's jealous?" Shawn asked. They all laughed as Kevin ran out the door after her. Angel stormed into Vince's office without knocking and pointed a finger at him. "You are not going to have Kevin tagging with Stacy. I am perfectly capable of wrestling in two matches." Angel shouted. "Listen, you've got a title match. You need to concentrate on that." Vince replied. "Fine. I forfeit the title match. Give it to someone else." Angel stated. "No." Kevin said, walking in behind her. "Don't do that. You deserve a title shot. Look, Stacy and I are just wrestling. Nothing's going to happen between us." Kevin said. "You know, I trust you, but I don't trust her. She's a no good, worthless slut." Angel snapped.  
  
"Okay, I can see this is clearly bothering you, so I'll let you walk down the ramp with Kevin during his match. You can watch the match, but you're not wrestling." Vince said. "Fine, but if that slut gets out of line, even once, I'm going to kick her ass and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it." Angel replied. She left the office, without waiting for Kevin. When it was time for her to wrestle Trish, she showed everyone just how angry she was. She gave Trish the beating of a lifetime. Then she pinned her, won the title, and beat her some more. When Angel left the ring, Trish was out cold and Angel looked more pissed off than she'd been when she first went out there. 


	25. New Job

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time it was time for Kevin to wrestle, Angel was in the worst mood he'd ever seen her in. "Angel, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing, let's just get this over with." Angel snapped. She walked down the ramp looking downright evil. Shawn, Paul, and Sean noticed it. Steve and Taker noticed it too. Vince noticed it as well. Angel had no idea who Kevin was wrestling, nor did she care, until she saw Trish come out with D'Lo Brown. "Oh hell no." Angel shouted. Kevin watched her get into the ring and start beating on Stacy Keibler, until he managed to pull her off. "Look, we'll find out what's going on after the match." He said. "No, we'll find out right now." Angel shouted.  
  
She grabbed a microphone and called out Vince. A few minutes later, he came out with a microphone in his hand. "Look, I know what you're thinking. I know you're wondering why Trish is out here after you guys wrestled tonight. I can explain that." Vince said. "You've got one minute, before I start kicking everyone's ass." Angel shouted. "Angel, we're going to tone some of your matches down for a while. I think you're getting a little out of hand. Sure, you've got the title and you're the champion now, but we're just going to let you cool off for a while." Vince stated. "I had six months to cool off while Big Kev was laying in a bed because of that jackass, Kane." Angel shouted. "Just calm down." Vince stated.  
  
"Calm down? I'll calm down after I kick your ass." Angel shouted. She dropped the microphone and slid out of the ring. Then she raced up the ramp towards Vince, with Kevin running after her. Vince saw her coming and ran backstage. Somehow, the cameramen managed to keep Vince on camera as Angel raced after him. "Come back here you pompous ass." Angel shouted. "Oh shit." Shawn said. He, Sean, and Paul ran out of the locker room after Angel. They met up with Kevin halfway down the hall. "I think she's going to kill him." Kevin said. "I've never seen her so angry." Paul said.  
  
Angel caught up to Vince in the parking garage and shoved him. "You've got some nerve. I'm your best wrestler. You're gonna tone my matches down? How about I go work for another company, you shithead. Where would you be then?" Angel shouted. "Angel, please calm down." Vince said. "Screw you. I work my ass off for you. I put up with people like Kane and Booker T and you give me a bunch of shit." She shouted. She shoved Vince again, sending him backwards into a bunch of boxes. "You think you're so smart. Well, show me how smart you are. Better yet, show me how tough you are. Why don't you wrestle me tonight Vinnie Mac. I'll show you just how tough I am. I'll kick your ass all over that damn ring." Angel shouted.  
  
Kevin, Paul, Sean, and Shawn ran into the parking garage. Angel dove on top of Vince and started punching him with everything she had. Kevin grabbed her and pulled her away, but Angel was fighting to get at Vince with everything she had in her. "Angel, calm down." Kevin said, hoping she'd listen, but she just kept fighting to get away. "You screw with my career and I'll screw with your life." She shouted. Vince was shocked at the way she was acting.  
  
Steve had seen all this and came out to the parking garage with Taker. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. "I just told her that I was going to tone her matches down a little. She's getting a little out of hand these days, so I thought it would be good to kind of put her on the sidelines for a while." Vince said. "What? You're kidding me right?" Steve asked. "No, I'm not kidding. She's just taking things a little too far anymore." Vince said. "She's been gone for six months. How the hell can you say that?" Steve shouted. "Okay, everybody calm down." Vince stated, when he saw Steve getting angry. "You know what? Fuck you, Vince McMahon. I quit." Angel screamed. Then she shoved Kevin off of her and hopped in one of the Limos. "Drive now." She shouted.  
  
Everyone watched the Limo leaving the garage. "Nice work. You just lost your best female wrestler, dumbass." Sean stated. Vince was at a loss for words. He took out his cell phone and called JR. "Angel left. You've got to get a hold of her and get her back here." Vince said. "What the hell did you do?" JR asked. "That's a long story. She said she's quitting. Just get her back here now." Vince stated. "I'll see what I can do Vince, but no promises." JR replied, before ending the call.  
  
You'd better hope she doesn't mean what she says. If she goes to wrestle for another Fed, you're going to be in some major trouble." Taker grunted. "How so?" Vince asked. "Because, they'll be making a lot of money. People love to see a woman kick a man's ass for a change and Angel is one of the best." Taker replied. "Wait till Kane hears this. The shit is really going to hit the fan now." Steve mumbled. "Guys, Angel won't quit. She's just mad." Kevin said. "How can you be so sure?" Steve asked. "Trust me. I've spent the last six months with her. She was excited about coming back here." Kevin said. "Yeah, until dipshit here, decided to sideline her. I know my daughter and that will make her quit. Angel is good and she knows it and she knows she deserves to be at the top. You just pushed her a little too far and I won't be surprised if she does exactly what she says." Steve replied.  
  
Angel stopped at the hotel and told the Limo driver to wait for her. Then she grabbed her stuff from her room and got back into the Limo. "Take me to the airport." She said. They drove to the airport and Angel got out. She threw the driver a hundred dollar bill and raced into the terminal. "I need a ticket for your next flight to Philadelphia." Angel said. "You're in luck. There's one leaving now." The agent replied. She got her ticket and ran to gate six. Then she boarded the plane and rested comfortably into a window seat. "Fuck them all. I'll make a name for myself in Philadelphia. Wait till the guys down there see me walk in." She thought. "Vince McMahon, you're going to be sorry you lost me. You're going to be balling your eyes out when you see me on television with another company." Angel said aloud to herself. Then she smiled for the first time that night. She was going to make Vince pay for pushing her too far.  
  
When Kevin got back to the hotel, he found out that Angel checked out. He was shocked. When everyone else found out, they weren't as surprised. "Well, I guess what Steve said was right. Angel is going to do exactly what she said." Shawn commented. "Damn right she will. She's like me. Never push my daughter like Vince did. You will live to regret it. And I guarantee you that Angel is going to make sure Vince regrets this. Not only will he wish he hadn't pushed her, but he's going to be praying that Kane doesn't kill him in the meantime." Steve replied.  
  
Angel arrived in Philadelphia late that night, so she checked into a hotel to get some sleep. In the morning, she went to the old ECW arena and found it open. When she walked in, she walked right up to the secretary sitting behind the desk and smiled. "Can I help you?" The secretary asked. "Angel Williams. I'm a professional wrestler and I'd like to meet with the owner." Angel replied. "Angel Williams? As in Angel Austin?" The secretary asked. "That's me. The one and only. Now, can I see the owner please." Angel asked. "Sure, one moment." The secretary said. She called Dave and told him that Angel was there. A few minutes later, Angel saw a tall, muscular man with long back hair come out. "Hi, I'm Dave Armstrong. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, shaking her hand. "You don't have to introduce yourself. I know all about you. But, why are you here?" He asked. "Honestly, because that no good pompous ass, McMahon decided he wanted to sideline me, but I'm one of the best female wrestlers around and I ain't taking that shit." Angel stated. "Vince wanted to sideline you?" Dave asked. He started laughing when he heard that. "The man must be going senile, because everyone pays good money to see a woman like you wrestle." Dave commented.  
  
"Then you'll hire me?" Angel asked. "You're damn right I will. My guys would love to wrestle you. But, one thing you should keep in mind, is that the stuff we do is very real. There's no set up matches. We don't decide who wins before hand or any of that shit. This is real wrestling." Dave stated. "Fine with me. When can I start?" Angel asked. "How about tonight? We'll introduce you as Angel Austin." Dave said. "Sounds good to me." Angel replied. "Okay, why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you to Mike. He does wardrobe and then you can meet with our make-up artist. We'll get you all set up for tonight." Dave explained, as he led her backstage. "Sounds good, but I'm wearing this shirt." Angel said. "Sure, but why?" He asked. "Because, I want Vinnie Mac to know that he is going to pay for what he did." Angel replied. "I'm sure Vince will love this." Dave replied. He and Angel laughed as they walked into wardrobe.  
  
"That new Fed is on television tonight. Turn it on. If Angel's wrestling with another Fed, it'll be that one." Kevin said. He, Sean, Taker, Steve, Shawn, and Paul all sat in Kevin's room watching the television, waiting for the new wrestling show to start. Vince joined them a while later, wanting to see for himself. 


	26. Looking for an Angel

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Angel was ready to wrestle. "Okay, we're going to put you in the ring with one of our midcarders, because we want you to get a lot of publicity tonight. If you want mic time when you go out, you can have it." Dave explained. "I definitely want mic time. I have a message I wanna send out." Angel stated. "Okay, we'll give you ten minutes. Then the match will start." Dave replied. "Perfect." Angel said.  
  
"Okay, guys. It's going to start in a few minutes. They watched four matches and hadn't seen Angel yet, so they assumed she wouldn't be appearing. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest wrestler tonight." The announcer said. "Oh shit. We might have spoken too soon." Sean said. "I'm sure most of you know her, because she's one of the toughest women I've ever seen. So, allow me to introduce to you, Angel Austin." The announcer said. "Hey, I own the rights to Austin." Vince snapped. "Shut the hell up. It's your fault she's on this damn show." Steve shouted.  
  
Angel walked down to the ring and waved as the crowd cheered for her. She picked up the microphone and waited for the noise to die down. "Hi. How are you all? It's great to be here. I'm looking forward to giving you the match of a lifetime, but first. I have something I want to say." Angel turned to the cameras and looked right into them. "Vince McMahon, if you're watching and I know that you are, you are going to wish you hadn't pushed me. I don't need the WWE to make me big. I can headline for another Fed, such as this one. You see this shirt I'm wearing? I was a member of the NWO, thanks to Kevin and the guys. You took that from me. You ruined my career and now I'm going to ruin your life and your company, by bringing this Federation to a higher level. Life is always a bitch for you, McMahon, but when you fuck with Angel Williams, you are asking for death." Angel said. She tossed the microphone and got ready to wrestle.  
  
"Damn, she sure is pissed off." Paul commented. "You know what you're going to do, McMahon. You're going down there and you're getting on your hands and knees and you're going to beg my daughter for forgiveness." Steve stated. McMahon was shocked at what Angel had said. He had no idea why she was this angry. "Guys, I think something else is going on here. Angel's been pissed off for a while now and I don't know if it's Kane, or something, but I don't think this all Vince's fault." Kevin said. "Well, what the hell could it be?" Steve asked. "I don't know, but I'd love to find out." Taker commented.  
  
Angel wrestled against a short guy named Chisel. She beat him with little trouble and then gave him the beating of a lifetime afterwards. "That's for you, Vinnie Mac, because if I see your ugly face, that's what I'm going to do to you." Angel said. Then she slid out of the ring and walked around to greet the fans. When she got backstage, Dave commended her. Angel smiled proudly and promised to bring even more entertainment, provided she could keep the NWO Shirt on. Dave had no problem with that, so Angel would be scheduled to wrestle three nights a week, leaving two nights open for a period of rest.  
  
She went in search of an apartment the following day, using the money she had saved in the bank. When she finally settled in, she searched for a doctor. She knew what was going on, but she'd be damned if she was telling any of them. It would screw up her career and she wouldn't allow that. She blamed Kevin for this. It was his fault she was so pissed off, but she didn't tell anyone a thing. Now, she was wrestling for a new company and she was comfortable being alone, even though she really did love Kevin and miss him.  
  
Vince decided it would be best to go up to Philadelphia and try to talk Angel into coming back to the Fed. Taker, Sean, Shawn, Kevin, Steve, and Paul went with him. They were all going to make sure they brought Angel back. But, when they got to Philadelphia, Angel's new agent, Gary Martinese refused to let them see her. He told them that Angel wanted nothing to do with any of them. Kevin knew this was a lie, but nothing could be done about it, because they couldn't get to Angel.  
  
When Angel heard from Gary that Vince McMahon was there to see her, she refused to see him. She hadn't known about all the others being there, because Gary never mentioned them. Four months later, Kevin was still trying to see Angel. Shawn decided to take it upon himself to go down to Philadelphia, alone, to see if he could talk to her. When he arrived at the arena in Philadelphia, he walked in and told them why he was there. "Sorry, Angel isn't here tonight." The secretary stated. "Look, you know who I am and you know why I'm here. Why don't you do me a big favor and tell me where she's staying." Shawn said. "I'm sorry. I can't do that." The secretary replied. "Do you make a lot of money working for this Fed?" Shawn asked. "Why would you ask a thing like that?" She countered. "Because, I can make it worth your while if you tell me what I want to know." Shawn replied, waving a few hundreds in her face. "Fine, I'll tell you." She said, reaching for the money, but Shawn pulled his hand away.  
  
"First, you tell me. Then you get the money." He stated. "She's living in the northeast at 3428 Decatur Street." The secretary said. "Great, now can you call me a cab?" He asked. She nodded and called him a cab. When she hung up, he dropped the money on her desk and smiled. "Thanks for your time." He said. Then he walked outside to wait for the cab. 


	27. Secret Revealed

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel sat in her apartment, watching television and enjoying her day off. Four months had passed and Angel only had to wait three more months, before her life would change forever. She was nervous and anxious, but that didn't matter, because no matter what, this was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to change it now.  
  
Shawn looked out the window when the cab driver stopped on Decatur Street. "Thanks, you don't have to wait." He said, tossing him a hundred dollar bill. He walked up the steps to Angel's apartment building and checked the bells. "Angel Williams." He said, smiling to himself, as he pushed the first floor bell.  
  
Angel jumped when she heard the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone, so she wondered who could be there now. Slowly, she opened the door and gasped when she saw Shawn. She tried shutting the door, but he put his hand on it and pushed it open. "Hey, sweetheart. I've missed you." He said, walking into the apartment. He stopped walking and stared at her when he saw her. "Oh my God. Why the hell didn't you tell anyone about this?" He asked. "Look, you need to go now. I don't want you here." Angel stated. "This is why you were so moody then. Now I see. But why didn't you tell Kevin?" Shawn asked. "Shawn, leave now." Angel said. "No way. I just paid that secretary four hundred dollars for your address and I paid the cab drive a hundred to bring me here from town. I'm not going anywhere." Shawn said. He sat down on the couch and stared at her, unable to believe the major change.  
  
"Angel, Kevin wants you back. He misses you. Your Dad misses you too. Hell, we all miss you. You don't need that small time Fed. Vince is willing to give you all the publicity you want. Anything you want, you got it. Just come back and forget all this other shit." Shawn said. "Sorry, not happening." Angel replied. "Why not?" Shawn asked. "Because, it's been four months. I've changed a little in that time." Angel explained. "Yeah, I see that. You know, you can't keep this a secret forever." Shawn commented. "No one has to know about this." Angel replied. "Sure, Kevin has to. He has a right to know." Shawn said. "And what? You're going to tell him?" Angel asked. "You're damn right I am. You know I love you, girl, but this just ain't right." Shawn snapped.  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" Angel groaned. "Because, Kevin loves you. He came here that night with Vince, but they wouldn't let us see you. "He was here that night?" Angel asked. "Yeah, why?" Shawn countered. "Because, Gary never mentioned that. He just told me that Vince was there." Angel replied. "If he had told you then, would you have let Kevin in?" Shawn asked. "Yes, I miss him." Angel replied. "Fine, then come back. We can work all this shit out." Shawn said. "There's no way I can do that now. Things are too messy. Look at me. I'm not in the best of shape right now." Angel commented. "Of course not, but Kevin can help you out a little. I know he'd want to know about this, Angel. He loves you." Shawn said.  
  
Angel sat down and sighed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, wishing none of this was happening right now. "Come back. Please?" Shawn begged. He continued to beg until Angel finally answered. "Okay. Stop it. I'll come back." Angel groaned. "Okay, it's still early. Pack your stuff and let's get to the airport." Shawn said. "Now?" Angel asked. "Now." Shawn said. "Shawn, I'm exhausted." Angel replied. "Fine, I'll pack your stuff." He said. Angel watched him grab her duffel bags from the closet. He started throwing all of her clothes, shoes, make-up, and everything else she owned into them. When he finished, he'd paced six duffel bags to the max. "Geez." He mumbled. Angel couldn't help laughing. "Here, I'll carry two." She said. "No way. I've got them all. Just call a cab and let's get out of here." Shawn said.  
  
Forty minutes later, they pulled into the airport parking lot. I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled. "Look, I know Kev will be happy. Don't worry about all that." Shawn told her. Angel nodded silently, wondering if Kevin really would be happy to hear about this. When they boarded the plane, Shawn helped her get comfortable, before sitting down. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired and my back hurts a little." Angel replied. "Well, just try to rest while we're on the plane. Once we get to the hotel, you can lay down for a while." He told her.  
  
They flew to Denver and arrived in the early evening hours. When they pulled up to the hotel, Shawn realized that everyone would be at the arena, so he told the driver to go there instead. "Shawn, no. Take me to the hotel." Angel said. "Relax, it'll be fine. I promise." Shawn said. Angel sighed as they pulled into the arena parking lot. 


	28. I Still Love You

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is Shawn?" Kevin asked. "I don't know. I haven't seen him at all today." Paul replied. "Damnit. He's got a promo to cut tonight." Kevin grumbled. "I'm sure he'll be here. You know how Shawn is. He never misses anything." Sean said. "Kev, you need to chill out." Paul commented. "Don't tell me what to do." Kevin shouted. Paul and Sean glanced at eachother knowing why Kevin was in a bad mood. He'd been like this since Angel left and it was torture. It was times like this when they wished Angel were around still.  
  
Shawn grabbed Angel's hand and left the bags in the hall. "We'll get them later. Let's go." He said. "Shawn, please not now." Angel pleaded. "He's been waiting four months. Come on. You've got to give the man some satisfaction." Shawn said, as he led her down the hall. "Wait here." He said. Angel nodded and leaned against the wall. Shawn walked into the locker room and saw them all standing around. "Where the hell have you been?" Kevin asked. "I went to Philadelphia." He said. Kevin's head shot up when he heard that. "Did you see her?" He asked. "Yeah, I saw her. I paid the secretary four hundred bucks for her address." Shawn said.  
  
"How is she?" Kevin asked. "Well, she looks a lot different." Shawn replied. "What do you mean?" Paul asked. "Well, guys. It's kind of hard to explain, so if you'll wait a minute, I'll show you." Shawn said. "What the fuck?" Kevin grunted. Shawn walked into the hall and took her hand. "Are you ready?" He asked. Angel nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes. She had missed Kevin so much and now she was finally going to see him again. When Shawn led her into the room, they all gawked at her.  
  
Kevin walked over and put his hands on her arms, studying her for a long moment. Then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her right in front of everyone. Angel sighed after the kiss and leaned her head on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to have my baby?" He asked. Angel couldn't answer, because she was crying too hard, so he just held her while she cried. "Kev, she's a little tired. You might wanna sit her down." Shawn suggested. Kevin nodded and led her over to the couch. "You've got a promo." He said to Shawn. "Don't worry. I'm going now. You just worry about Angel. Let's go guys." Shawn said. He waited for Sean and Paul to leave the room, before walking out and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Baby, I've missed you so much. Why wouldn't you see me?" He asked. "Kevin, my agent, Gary Martinese didn't tell me you were there. If I had known, I would have, Kev." Angel explained. "Are you going to stay?" He asked. Angel nodded and buried her face in his chest. "God, I missed you so much." She said. "How far along are you?" He asked. "Six months." She replied. "So, that's why you were so moody then." He commented. "Yeah, I wasn't thrilled about this when I found out, so I decided not to tell anyone. I wanted to have an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so here I am, three months away from having a baby." Angel said.  
  
"It's gonna be great, Angel." Kevin said. "My career is over." Angel replied. "No, it's not. Look, you'll obviously need a little time to recover, but once you do, you can start working out again, get back into shape and start as an active wrestler again. Vince will keep you on the roster till then. He knows how good you are." Kevin said. Suddenly, the door flew open and Vince walked in followed by Steve. "You're back." Steve said. "And you're pregnant." Vince exclaimed. Angel smiled up at them, but refused to move. "She's tired, guys." Kevin said.  
  
"I know you tried to get in touch with me, before you say anything. And, yes I'm back for good. I'll need to take at least six months off, three to carry the baby and three to recover and get into shape, but I expect to be kept on the roster and make sick pay while I'm out." Angel stated. "No problem, but let's do nine months. This way you'll have six months to get into shape and you'll have a little free time for your new child." Vince said. Angel looked up at him and smiled. "I like that idea." She said. "Dad, don't argue with me about being pregnant. I'm not even going to listen to you." Angel said, before he could talk. Steve laughed as he knelt down to kiss her. "I was going to say welcome back and congratulations." He said. "Yeah right!" She retorted, making him laugh harder. "Okay, I wasn't, but what the hell." He said. 


	29. Mikey

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened again, and Angel saw Taker and Kane. When she saw Kane, she went to get up, but Kevin stopped her. "What is he doing in here?" Kevin asked. "We came to see Angel." Taker replied. "You, I can deal with. He needs to leave now." Kevin stated. Vince walked over and guided Kane out of the room. "Look, Angel is pregnant. Don't you dare upset her now." Vince said. "Pregnant?" Kane asked. "That's right, she's having Kevin's baby." Vince replied. Kane turned around and put his fist through the wall before storming down the hall.  
  
Three months later, Angel had a baby boy. Angel had wanted to name him after her father, but Kevin didn't like the idea. "Well, what did you have in mind?" Angel asked him. Kevin suggested Tyler, but Angel didn't like that. So she suggested Ryan, but Kevin didn't like that. "Can't you guys agree on something? This kid needs a name." Shawn said. "How about Kevin Kane Nash?" Angel asked. Kevin heard the name and stared at her. "You can't be serious." He stated. "Of course. I like the name." She said. "There is no way I'm naming my son after some freak who keeps chasing after my girl." Kevin stated. "Kane is not a freak." Angel argued. "What? Suddenly, you like the guy?" Kevin asked. "This is not about whether I like him or not. Our son needs a name and I happen to like that name." Angel stated. "No way. It's not happening." Kevin replied. "Fine, you come up with something better." Angel said. "Fine, let's name him Michael Steven Nash." Kevin said. He saw Angel smiling and bent down to kiss her. "You like it?" He asked. "Yeah, I like it. It'll do." She replied. "We can call him Mikey, like that kid on the cereal commercial." Shawn said. Angel and Kevin laughed as Shawn started imitating the little boy from the cereal commercial.  
  
Angel spent three months recovering and getting to know her son, while Kevin continued to work. After three months, they decided to hire a nanny. When they started interviewing people, the arguments started, because both of them couldn't agree on anyone. Finally, Angel and Kevin agreed to hire an older woman who had a lot of experience with children. Her name was Mary and she seemed handle their son well. So, Angel started working out everyday. She spent eight hours in a gym and at night she would rest and take care of her son. For six months, she continued to work out. When she was finally ready to come back to work, Mikey was already sitting up and trying to stand on his own. 


	30. Another Wager

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Her big return was scheduled for RAW in New York. Since Angel had been a member of the NWO when she left, it was decided that she would interfere in one of their matches and then cut a promo afterwards. Shawn Michaels thought it would be fun to have her interfere in mixed tag match. Kevin and Stacy would wrestle Matt Hardy and Lita. Angel hated Stacy because she was always flaunting herself to all the men, so she didn't have a problem with what she was asked to do.  
  
Stacy heard about Angel returning and laughed to herself. "She probably doesn't look as good as she used to." Stacy thought to herself. The night of the scheduled match, Angel sat in Kevin's locker room with Mary and her son, Mikey. "Good luck tonight." Mary said. "Thanks, I don't think I need luck, though. I've got a purpose in mind tonight." Angel replied. Mary smiled at her enthusiasm as she took Mikey from her. "Don't worry about Mikey. He'll be fine." Mary said. Angel nodded and went to wardrobe. She decided to wear black jeans with her NWO shirt. She picked up her NWO half top from Grace, who welcomed her back with a hug.  
  
When Angel was dressed and ready to interfere, she walked to the Titan Tron and watched on the monitors. When she saw Kevin and Stacy in the ring together, she frowned. He had his arm around Stacy and looked really comfortable. This didn't please her one bit. When Matt and Amy got into the ring, Angel waited. Matt and Kevin started off the match, but Kevin overpowered Matt easily. When Kevin tagged Stacy in, Angel's jaw dropped. He hadn't tagged her in the way most people do, by slapping her hand, he had slapped her ass. Angel was fuming.  
  
As soon as Stacy got into the ring, Angel ran down there, even though it wasn't time for her to make her appearance. "What the hell is she doing?" Vince asked. "Did you see what Kevin just did?" Shawn asked. "No, what?" Vince asked. Shawn was about to tell him, but they decided to do a playback. When Vince saw it, he sank into his chair. "This isn't going to be pretty." Shawn commented.  
  
Kevin saw Angel run out and wondered why she was coming out there so early. Angel slid into the ring and went after Stacy without waiting for Lita to get involved. She started punching her relentlessly, while screaming at her. Then she grabbed her by the hair and started slamming her head into the canvas. Kevin and Matt ran over to stop her, but Angel got to her feet and backed away.  
  
"You fuck with me, you pay." She shouted. Then she drop kicked Kevin in the face. "That'll teach you never to put your hands on another woman's ass again." Angel shouted. Kevin looked up at her shocked, but he didn't do anything. He knew Angel had seen what he did to Stacy and he knew he was wrong for doing it, but he'd been fooling around. He hadn't meant to piss her off and now she was madder than hell. Amy got into the ring, deciding to put on a show, thinking Angel was just doing this for the crowd.  
  
When Angel saw her coming towards her, she wasted no time in giving her a forceful clothesline. Then she dropped an elbow on her and kicked her in the ribs. Now Matt was angry, because she'd hurt Amy, but Angel didn't care. She was pissed and she was going to make Kevin pay for it. She turned to Kevin, intending to hit him again, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt coming towards her, so she whirled around and gave him a super kick, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Then she turned to Kevin who had gotten to his feet. "Babe, I'm sorry. I was messing around." Kevin said. Angel shoved him into the turnbuckle and drove her knee into his stomach. "I didn't work out for six months so I could come back here and watch you fuck around with some other girl." Angel shouted. Kevin slumped down, gasping for air, while Angel grabbed a microphone.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I'm back. And I'm not taking any shit from anyone. You want me in the NWO again Kev? If you do, you'd better beg me, because after what you just did with that slut, I think I might just challenge you to a match and kick your ass right here in this ring tonight." Angel shouted. "And if anyone back there thinks they can take me, get your ass out here right now." She added.  
  
Vince and Shawn sat in Vince's office gawking at the monitor. "Man, she is really pissed off." Shawn said. "Get out there and try to calm her down." Vince said. Shawn nodded and grabbed a microphone from one of the cameramen on his way to the ramp. When he got out there, he stopped at the top of the ramp and started pacing back and forth. "Angel, you need to chill out." Shawn said. "This isn't the way to handle this. If you got a problem with Big Kev, you take it backstage and handle it there." Shawn said.  
  
"Come down here and tell me that to my face." Angel snapped. "Come on, Angel. We're friends. Let's not do this." Shawn replied. "He just put his hands on that slut's dirty ass. I just had his baby nine months ago. I should never have come back to this Fed." Angel shouted. "It ain't like that and you know it. Kev was messing around. You know he loves you." Shawn said. "I dare you to come down here and try to tell me that to my face." Angel said. "Why? You wanna fight me, Angel?" Shawn asked.  
  
Shawn saw Kevin getting up and nodded to him, but Angel didn't notice. "Look, I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend and you got a little boy back there that loves you. Forget all that other shit. It's not important. Just come on up here and calm down." Shawn said. "Screw you and screw this whole damn company." Angel shouted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kevin coming up behind her, so she turned around and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg. "Look, I know you're pissed. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. Let's go backstage and talk about this." Kevin said.  
  
"I ain't leaving this ring until you agree to fight me tonight, right here in this ring." Angel said. "You can't be serious." Kevin said. "I'm dead serious. Let's put a wager on this match while we're at it. If I win, I want to see you come out here and physically kick that slut's ass." Angel said. "And if I win?" He asked. "Then you can have her." Angel replied. "Bullshit." Kevin said. "I don't want her." He added. "No, you just want her ass." Angel snapped. "If I win, you stop this shit. You fight Stacy and get your frustration out if you want, but you stop this shit and come back to the NWO." Kevin said. "Fine, either way she gets her ass kicked." Angel said. 


	31. It's Over

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Vince came running out to the ramp. "Wait a minute. I make the damn matches around here." Vince said. "You two can fight in a match, but it'll be a tag team match. "Kane and Angel versus Kevin and Stacy." Vince said. "You can't do that." Kevin shouted. "Well, since you don't like Kane and Angel doesn't like Stacy, I can and I will. Tonight, Kane and Angel versus Kevin and Stacy in a mixed tag team match." Vince stated before going to the back. Kevin was scowling, but Angel was smirking. "This is going to be a good match." She said. She was about to leave the ring but Vince appeared again. "Oh and if Angel and Kane win this thing, Angel has the choice of being Kane's valet if she wants. If you and Stacy win it, then you get to decide if you want Stacy to be yours." Vince said, before disappearing again.  
  
Shawn was shocked, but Kevin was clearly pissed off. Angel seemed content with the setup and when she ran into Kane backstage, he seemed happy about it too. "Me and you tonight." He said. "Yeah, can't wait, big guy." Angel said, slapping him soundly on the back, before going down to the locker room to freshen up for her match.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she and Kane walked down to the Titan Tron together. "We need to win." Angel said. "We will." Kane grunted. "I've been waiting to kick his ass for a long time." He added. Angel laughed softly, knowing Kane would give it his all and Kevin would jealous as all hell. Kevin sat in the locker room, playing with his son. "Time to go out." Shawn said. "I can't believe she's tagging with Kane." Kevin mumbled. "Hey, you should've known not to put your hands on Stacy's ass. That was a real stupid thing to do." Shawn commented. Kevin sighed as he stood up. This is going to be one very horrific match." He commented. "At least she don't know about all the other shit that's been going on." Shawn said.  
  
Mary had heard what Shawn said and wondered what he meant. She hoped it wasn't something that would hurt Angel, because she really liked her. She sat quietly watching Kevin leave the room. When Shawn finally spoke to her, she jumped. "Sorry, didn't meant to startle you." He said. Mary nodded and continued playing with Mikey, wishing she knew what stuff Angel didn't know about, so she could tell her. 


	32. One More Try

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
One night while at the arena, Angel sat in Taker's locker room with Mikey. Kane, Taker, Mary, her father, and her mother were with her. Mikey had just turned one and was walking now, so Angel let him down to walk around. As soon as she put him down, he ran over to Steve. "Looks like someone loves his grandpa." Taker commented. "Of course he does. He knows I'm the best there is." Steve said. "Dad, he loves everyone." Angel said. "Yeah, but he loves me more." Steve replied. Taker heard a knock at the door, so he got up to answer it.  
  
"Is Angel here?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, but I'm not sure she'll want to talk to you. Hold on." Taker said. "Angel, Kevin's outside in the hall." Taker said. Angel got up and walked out into the hall. Then she shut the door. "Look, I know it's been three months since we've really talked. I want to talk to you alone. I want to work this out." Kevin said. "Kev, I don't think we can this time. I just don't like her and knowing that you cheated on me with her is something that I can't get over." Angel replied. "Baby, I swear it'll never happen again. You know how much I love you." Kevin said. "You wanna hear something funny? I still love you too. I don't know how I can love you after what you've done, but I do and it makes this harder for me. At times I want to run to you and say let's start over, but I don't think I can." Angel replied.  
  
"If you just give me one more chance, I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll never bother with the women around here again. I'll be faithful and I'll help you raise our son. Please, give me one more chance. I'm begging you." Kevin said, getting down on his knees. Angel stared at him for a moment, wondering if it was really worth it. "I guess for Mikey's sake, we should try." She finally said. "But, we're going to take this really slow and if I even see you looking at another girl the wrong way, I'm gone." Angel said. "I swear to you, I only have eyes for you." Kevin replied. "Fine, come inside and see Mikey if you want." Angel said.  
  
Kevin followed Angel into Taker's locker room to see his son. When everyone saw him, they stared at him for a few minutes. "It's okay. Kevin and I decided to try to work our problems out." Angel said. As soon as Mikey saw his father, he walked over to him. "Well, he's happy to see you." Taker commented. Kane had accepted that he and Angel were only friends, so seeing Kevin there with her didn't bother him that much, but it bothered him a little, so he regarded the man with some contempt. 


	33. Proposal

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next six months, Angel and Kevin took things slow. Angel continued to valet for Kane, which bothered Kevin, but he wasn't about to argue about it, considering he'd hurt Angel more than once already. Mikey was starting to talk and his first word wasn't daddy like everyone expected. One night while Angel was sitting in Kevin's locker room, watching Kane's match, she had Mikey on her lap and he started pointing at the monitor.  
  
"What's up, Mikey?" Kevin asked, laughing at how excited his son was getting. "Kane." Mikey said, surprising everyone in the room. "Nice. His first word just had to be Kane." Kevin commented. They all laughed as Mikey started saying it over and over again, while pointing at the monitor. "I'm sure Kane will get a kick out of it." Angel said. "I'll bet." Kevin replied.  
  
"You know, you and I have some time off next week. We should go down to Texas and spend some time together with Mikey." Kevin suggested. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Mikey should see your house anyway, since you are his father." Angel replied. "You should see my house too, because I'd like it to be our house one day." Kevin commented. Angel glanced at him, wondering what he meant by that, but he didn't explain further, so she let it go.  
  
After Kane's match, Angel walked out into the hall. She saw Taker and Kane coming down the hall so she smiled at them. "Hey, Angel. Hi, Mikey." Taker said, kneeling down in front Angel's son. "Kane." Mikey said. Taker and Kane laughed when they heard that. "His first word." Angel commented. "Awesome." Kane said. "I thought you'd like that." She replied. "I'll bet Kevin didn't like it." Taker commented. "Actually, he laughed." Angel said. She waved to them as they continued walking to Taker's locker room. Then she went back inside to get ready for her appearance.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, it's about time I get back to my roots." Angel replied. He nodded and smiled as she handed Mikey to Shawn. "Well, then. Let's go." He said. Angel followed Kevin down to the Titan Tron and waited while he walked to the ring. Then she came out a few minutes later with a microphone in hand.  
  
When she got to the ring, Kevin took the microphone and shook his head. This confused Angel as he dropped her microphone and got ready to talk. "Don't talk yet. Just listen." Kevin said. Angel leaned against the ropes, wondering what he was going to say. "For as long as I can remember, it's been the two of us. You remember the first night I met you?" Kevin asked. Angel nodded and smiled. "You tried to kick my ass and lost. Then I convinced you to join the NWO." Kevin said. "That's when the battle with your father started. It seemed like an endless battle, but we fought well and won, because we're still together." He said.  
  
Then we had a little problem convincing your mother that things were good between us, but it didn't take long to change her mind. Then, there was Kane. The Big Red Machine was determined to get you away from me, but he didn't and I know why. It's because you love me and that's something I thank God for everyday." Kevin said. Angel went to reach for the microphone, but he shook his head. "Just listen." He said. She shrugged and leaned against the ropes again. "I remember the night I almost lost you. Vince told you he wanted to sideline you. You disappeared for four months. But, my best friend, Shawn Michaels paid a hell of a lot of money to find you and bring your ass back here. That's when I found out that you were pregnant with my child." He stated.  
  
Angel nodded and laughed. She knew how bad Kevin had wanted to see her back then. And she'd heard about how much Shawn had paid to find her. "You had Mikey, you took some time off. Then you came back again. But, I did something that hurt you, something that I will always regret for the rest of my life, because I lost you. You walked away from me and you walked away from the NWO. But you gave me another chance. I don't know why you did, but I'm happy that you did, because we're together again. Through it all, Angel, I've considered you the toughest, smartest, most resilient woman I have ever met in my life. No one could go through all that you did and still be as strong and as sane as you are today." Kevin said.  
  
Angel reached for the microphone again. This time, Kevin didn't stop her. "What are you trying to say?" She asked, when she had it in her hand. "We know why you came out here. I know why. So does Shawn. The fans have to know why too, because, you're finally coming back to the NWO. But that's not the only reason I came out here. I know we've had our ups and downs. I know we've been through it all, but there's one thing that we haven't tried yet. And I know that if we do, we'll make it, because we belong together and I love you more than life itself. And I love our son just as much, so I want to know if you will join the NWO again and I want to know if you will come home to Texas and marry me." Kevin said.  
  
Angel's jaw dropped almost in the same fashion as Kevin dropped to his knee in front of her. She stared down at him, wondering if this was some kind of dream. "Well?" He asked, when she didn't answer. She watched him take a small square velvet box from his pocket and open it in front of her, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Angel smiled, as tears came to her eyes. "Yeah, Kev. I'll join the NWO again and I'll go home to Texas and marry you." Angel said. He got to his feet and slid the diamond on her finger, before kissing her passionately in front of everyone. "I love you, Angel Williams." He said, using her real last name. Angel smiled when she saw Shawn, Sean, and Paul come out. They all hugged her and congratulated them, before doing the famous NWO handshake. 


	34. Conclusion

Title: Fighting For Love  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Steve Austin, Angel Austin, Kane, Taker, Debra Austin  
  
Other characters: Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Booker T, Big Show, X-Pac, Spike Dudley, and other wrestlers.  
  
Brief Description: Angel Austin falls in love, but Daddy doesn't approve. Can she change his point of view?  
  
  
  
  
  
Shawn handed Angel her shirt. She ripped her shirt off and put on the NWO shirt. Then Kevin raised her arm in the air, before kissing her again. When they finally got backstage, Kane, Taker, Steve, Debra, and Vince were all standing there. "Thanks for letting me do this tonight." Kevin said. "It was my pleasure." Vince replied. Angel hugged them all as tears fell from her eyes. "Well, it's about damn time you marry someone." Steve said. "Dad, you act like I'm really old and dated a bunch of different guys." Angel commented. "That would never have happened. I'd have kicked all their asses." Steve replied. Angel shrugged and laughed at her father. "You two don't have to wait until next week. You're free to leave tonight if you want. I'm giving you both the month off." Vince said. "Thank you." Angel replied, giving him a hug.  
  
"Big wedding?" Kevin asked. "No way. I'm not even up for that now." Angel replied, as they walked down the hall. "Okay, everyone got the week off, so we'll do something real small in Texas." Kevin said. Angel nodded and smiled as they walked into the locker room. "Congratulations." Mary said. "Thanks, Mary." Angel replied. Angel and Kevin gave Mary the month off and left for Texas in the morning, with Kane, Taker, Steve, Debra, Shawn, Sean, and Paul.  
  
During that first week, they were married in a small chapel with Debra and Shawn standing in as witnesses. Then, they all celebrated by going out that night. Kevin's neighbor, Anna watched Mikey so they could have some fun. After everyone went back to the house, Angel walked over and got Mikey. "Thanks, Anna." She said. "It was my pleasure. Your son is a joy to be around." Anna replied. Angel offered to pay her, but she refused. "Don't worry about it. Consider it my wedding present to you." Anna said.  
  
Angel walked into the house with Mikey and saw everyone sitting around talking. "Daddy." Mikey said, running over to Kevin. Angel laughed as Kevin picked him up and sat him on his lap. You know, I'll bet he gets into wrestling when he gets older." Shawn said. "Oh, you can count on it. This little guy is gonna take after his old man." Kevin replied. "Great, that's all we need, another Kevin running around. What unsuspecting female will he pounce on?" Steve wondered. "Well, maybe you and Deb can have another child and we'll hook them up." Kevin said. "No way. One daughter is enough, and if I ever did have another daughter, I'd keep her far away from your son." Steve said. "Guys, you're forgetting something. If I had a sister, she would be Mikey's aunt." Angel commented. "Oh, yeah." Kevin and Steve both said, laughing.  
  
"I honestly never thought I'd see the day the two of you got married." Shawn commented. "Yeah, they were caught up in an endless fight." Paul said. "Hey, I never gave up. I kept right on fighting." Kevin said. "Yeah, but for what?" Sean asked. "I was fighting for love, you idiot." Kevin said. "Well, we all know who won that fight." Debra said, as she hugged her daughter. "I beg to differ." Kevin commented. "You can keep on begging too, because Angel got exactly what she wanted and she knew how to get it too." Kane commented. "She had you hooked from the first time you laid eyes on her." Taker added. Kevin and Angel looked at eachother and laughed. "I'll be fair and say we both won." Angel replied. "Kevin got what he wanted. And I helped him figure out how to get it." She added. "I can't argue with that." Kevin said. "No one can." Steve commented.  
  
At the end of the week, everyone left and Angel settled into her new home comfortably. She and Kevin spent all their time with Mikey, since he wanted all the attention, but there were a few stolen moments when they were able to spend some time alone. Through it all, they had a wonderful vacation and enjoyed every minute of it. When it was finally time to go back to work, they agreed that Mikey would one day follow in their footsteps, because he was more excited about going than they were. 


End file.
